Kiss me like you wanna be loved
by Midnight.Rose.Delena
Summary: No longer a one shot. Starts with the final scene from 4x07, continues with the morning scene from 4x08 and all the sire bond drama. They finally did it! Smut ensues in Damon's POV!
1. Kiss me like you wanna be loved

**Hellooo! I think we can all agree that after this last episode we need to read something like this! Obviously, this one shot is based on the final scene from 4x07! They finally did it! **

**OMG! That's all I can say about it…and if there is anyone who hasn't seen episode 7…you need to go and watch it right now! :D **

**So…I posted this as chapter 11 of my story "Too HOT for TV", but I really needed to have it separately so please R&R! **

**Enjoy! I know I did…**

* * *

** Damon's POV:**

Elena's sitting on the couch, looking like she could use a glass of my favorite whiskey. I know that she probably won't take it, because I know she said she hates whiskey, but still I grab two tumblers and walk towards her.

I hand her the glass and, to my surprise she takes it and mutters a 'Thanks' before she gulps some of it down. I sit down next to her and raise an eyebrow as I watch her, voicing my thoughts.

"I was being polite. I thought you hated whiskey."

"My brother wants to kill me." Her reply comes quick and I know that I shouldn't always use sarcasm and humor to brighten the mood, but it's simply what I do best.

"Welcome to the club." I smirk a bit, seeing the corners of her lips rise just a bit, but a small smile is all I was hoping for in this situation. As I raise my glass and we toast to it, her smile reaches her eyes and it makes my heart melt to see her happy like this.

We both bring the glasses to our lips, drinking some more whiskey and I know that since earlier today things have been changing between us so I look down as she starts talking.

"Jeremy can't live with me…Stefan wants to fix me and Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way…" She sounds defeated and I look at her, not really sure if I have the right words to make her feel better about all of that.

"I think it's safe to say that I'm not good at this whole vampire thing." Elena says, letting out a humorless little laugh, but this time I have the perfect response.

"You wanna know what I think?" I ask in a low voice, watching as she straightens up.

"hmm..." I look at her, smiling and I continue as her eyes meet mine.

"I don't think I've ever seen you more alive…" I know that it is true, that she is good at this vampire thing as she calls it and I smile as I see the light of the fire sparkle in her eyes as her lips turn upwards. Seeing Elena like this is what I want to accomplish every day and that's exactly what I've told her.

"That dance that they did today…kinda reminded me of when…"

"When we danced together?" I interrupt her as I snap my gaze back to hers. Her brown eyes are so soft and as she looks at me, I can see that the scene of our first dance together has been playing over and over in her mind as well.

I don't really know what else to say as she nods, smiling at me. We both know that there are more things that need to be said about today, but she chooses to tell me that differently.

"I wanted to dance with you today." Elena looks down, her words slowly registering in my mind and I know that it's not exactly what she was thinking of, but we could still have a dance. I gaze into her eyes and settle my tumbler down before taking hers and putting it on the table, too.

Elena looks at me a bit confused as I rise from the couch, facing her. I extend my hand, in a true southern gentlemanly way and she looks at my outstretched hand and then back into my eyes and I smile reassuringly. She lets out a small sigh and places her delicate hand in mine as she stands up, too.

I know it's a bit corny of me to feel like this, but damn it! I feel like a teenager at his prom when he finally gets to dance with the girl he has a crush on. The way her hand fits perfectly into mine is making me smile as I lead her right in front of the fireplace, where we have enough space to dance.

I bring her body closer, enjoying feeling like the proximity to her was going to set my body on fire. Elena looks at me, her face so close to mine I almost lose it, but she wants to dance so I'll dance. After all…we have a record with dances and they were always accompanied by some eye fuck.

This time it is even more than the electricity than was between us, it is the fact that she openly admitted that she had broken up with Stefan because of me… ever since she told me that I want to have a moment alone with her and completely erase any doubt that she wasn't feeling something for me.

We start swaying to the sounds of our breathing and Elena places her right hand in mine and her left on my shoulder as mine went on her waist. We are gazing at each other, unspoken words being passed between us as she comes even closer, bringing our faces closer as we dance, our temples pressed together.

There's something that makes me feel like this is it for us; that this right here is _our_ moment.

We sway to nothing at all, no music, no sounds but the crackling of the fire and the breaths that we take. We are lazily moving in circles and I knew that Elena feels the same as I do and it just feels comfortable to have her in my arms, to finally be able to have her close.

This is the moment that I've been waiting for so long and right in this moment it is right, _we_ are right. I spin her around and let go of one of her hands as she moves away and looks at me with such intensity that I can't control myself anymore. The fire ignites in both of us, shining through her eyes as I bring her back into my arms and crush my lips to hers.

Elena relaxes into my embrace as my lips cover hers and her hand brings me closer, her fingers tangling in my hair. Then it is all instinct, pure lust and passion as her hands grip my shoulders and cup my face as I devour her lips. I don't know if anything can compare to this but I surrender to the consuming feeling of her lips on mine.

We explore each other's mouths and bodies as the kisses become more intense and urgent. I swipe my tongue into her delicious mouth, making her moan as I skim my hands on her sides. Elena wraps her arms around me, pulling me closer and kissing me so hard that I think it might be impossible to deny her anything from now on.

I need to be closer, infinitely more intimate with her and I am about to take matters into my own hands when I feel Elena use her vampire strength to push me against the nearest wall, knocking down whatever had been there previously.

I love seeing the passion radiating out of Elena as she wastes no time in reattaching her lips to mine, her hands cupping my face as she pushes her body into mine. I grip her hips as I feel her fingers roaming through my hair, tugging me closer as she sucks my tongue into her mouth. Her hands are all over me at once, in my hair, on my shoulders, on my face and then on my chest, fisting my shirt.

Elena pulls back from my lips and I see the heated look in her eyes. Her hands are moving wildly over my chest as the overwhelming need took over every fiber of her body.

There is satisfaction written all over her face as she rips open my shirt that I can only watch her mesmerized by the look of unfiltered desire that clouds her brown eyes as she admires my naked torso.

This feeling of lust and hot _need_ had been eating away at us both for a long while and now it was making us explode.

Elena presses herself against me again, fusing her lips to mine and I want more so I push her back, taking the upper hand as I flash us over to the opposite wall. I pin her body to the wall, barely noticing that we are exactly next to the fireplace. Her arms come around my neck again and it's me that attacks her mouth now, taking advantage of her gasp to slide my tongue past her swollen lips.

I grab her leg and she wraps it around my waist, effectively bringing her core against my already throbbing erection. I know she can feel how badly I want her and I know she wants me, her arousal spiking the air.

We are panting and our breaths mingle as we kiss fervently, my hands pulling her closer, finally relieving some of that pent up sexual tension and it feels better than in my wildest dreams. The lust coursing through my veins, the love was like nothing I experienced before, but I allow the emotions to take over me and I relish in them.

This is really happening and we both know it's about damn time!

I push my body into hers harder, creating a much needed friction as Elena struggles to hold onto something so that she can push back. Her dress rode up high on her thigh as I let my hand roam her skin, all the while kissing her senseless. I nibble at her lips as her fingers thread through my hair and she kisses me back, small gasps and moans escaping her lips.

My hands are cupping her perfectly shaped ass, molding her body to mine as I feel Elena rolling her hips into mine, driving me insane. I can't really handle much of this teasing and I speed us up the stairs and into my room, settling Elena on her feet as I grab her dress and rip it off as she did with my shirt.

The sight that greets me is almost making my control fly out the window, but I manage to take my shirt off, too before Elena is grabbing me and pinning me to the bed. It surprises me a bit that she's so aggressive, but it turns me on even more as I see her straddling me, her black lace lingerie the only clothing left on her body.

Elena is gorgeous as she stares down at me, rolling her hips as she positions herself over my still clothed erection and I moan as she leans forward, her hands on my chest as she immediately reconnects our lips. Her hands are on my face, holding me as she tugs at my lower lip teasingly.

Knowing that I won't really last long if she keeps up the movements of her hips, I flipped us over, pinning her under my body as I drag my lips down the side of her neck. I explore her skin as I move down her chest, my tongue sliding over the curve of her breasts as my hands roam her sides and her thighs.

Desperation clouds my thoughts as I hear Elena's breathy moans and I see the delicious swell of her breasts rise and fall as her breathing becomes erratic, even though unnecessary. Elena has always been enticing and now that she is in my bed, all I want to do is ravage her and imprint my love on her.

My name falls from her lips and that makes me lose control as I rip her bra practically to shreds and latch my mouth onto her already hard nipple, my tongue swirling around it as I feel Elena's hips jerk off the bed. The restrain of my pants is unbearable and as though she read my mind, Elena's fingers are fumbling with my belt, her back arching off the bed as my teeth close over her nipple.

A throaty moan rumbles through my chest as I feel Elena's fingers finally slip inside my pants and close over my aching erection. She is evil and I look up at her, smirking as I continue my assault over her breasts while my fingers slide over the scrap of lace that covers the heated flesh of her core.

I want to tease her, torture her just like she tortured me and I gently circle her clit through the black lace, eliciting a whimper from her. Her hands come back into my hair and she tugs me up and I comply, wasting no time in delving my tongue into her mouth, swirling it around hers.

Elena takes advantage of my momentarily distraction and she flips us back so she is straddling me, but still kisses me hungrily. Her fingers thread thorough my already messy hair and she pulls me close, hovering over me as she tugs my lip between her teeth.

Her hair falls around our faces and she bucks her hips over mine, clearly needing the friction as much as I do right now. I let her push me down again as she starts kissing down my chest, her lips leaving trails of scorching fire in their wake. Her hands finally pull down my pants and I almost sigh in relief but before I have time to enjoy the view of Elena pulling down my pants, she is back on top of me, kissing my chest and going lower.

Her teeth graze my skin and her tongue soothes the small bites she leaves behind as she kisses down my abs. I grip the pillows and stare down at her as she finally reaches my throbbing cock and her hand closes over my member, her eyes still boring into mine as she licks her lips.

The image is so freaking erotic that I groan as she smirks at me, letting her tongue flick against the tip of my cock, making me actually shiver as her swollen lips close over me. Elena never breaks eye contact and I try not to close my eyes in pure bliss as she sucks me off, her tongue swirling expertly around my member, making me moan her name.

I decide that if she gets to taste me then I get to taste her and I grab her shoulders and quickly switch positions and Elena gasps at the sudden movement. Her hands come around my neck as we kiss hungrily, my body draping over hers and our bare skin touching everywhere.

The only thing separating us now is a thin layer of lace and I waste no time in ripping it off of her. Elena kisses my shoulder as my lips work on the silky skin on her neck and her hands travel down my back, pulling me closer, urging me to close the barely there distance between us.

Her nails dig into my back as she arches off of the bed, moaning as my teeth close over her lower lip before I crash my lips to hers. I pull back slightly, my lips never leaving her glorious skin as I whisper her name in her ear, feeling her tremble under me.

I want her so badly it hurts and she pulls me closer still with every second passing until I can't take it anymore and I hoist her leg up, the tip of my cock teasing her, pressing against her clit. Elena laughed as I nibbled on her earlobe and the sound of her giggles actually made me happier so I finally surrendered to her and entered her inch by inch.

Elena's scream would be forever imprinted in my brain and I, too, let out a loud groan as I feel her inner muscles clamp down on me tightly. I know it is a bit cliché, but we are a perfect fit and there are no words to describe how amazing it is to finally make love to the woman I am in love with.

Our lips meet in a heated kiss, tongues battling for dominance and hands roaming every patch of skin we could reach. I start to move inside of her and the world stops. There's nothing outside of this room and no one to break the haze of lust and love we have created around us.

My thrusts are steady at first, agonizingly slow, but I want to feel every inch of her, hear every small gasp and moan that escapes her lips and memorize it. Elena's hips rise up to meet me half way as we start rocking back and forth harder.

Elena tells me to go faster, harder, her fingers pulling at my hair and her lips devouring mine as she kisses me frantically. I comply because I need it, too and the pleasure ensued is indescribable. I hear her cry out my name every time I hit that sweet spot inside her and I groan as I feel her legs wrap tightly around my back, her heels digging into my ass, pulling me closer.

I have no intention of holding back and, as Elena arches her back off of the bed, I push harder into her, making her moan uncontrollably as I continue thrusting into her relentlessly.

The harder we kiss, the faster I go and I am grateful that she is a vampire now and can't get hurt so easily so I slam my hips into hers, my rhythm increasing as I used vampire speed. My skin slid along hers as we move frantically, all the muscles in my body tensing as I pound into her, making the bed creak under the pressure.

Elena laughs a bit as I grip the headboard and soon enough, her laugh turns into pleasure-filled moans and gasps. Heat pools into my bloodstreams as I feel Elena pushing me back so that she was back on top. I watch with hooded eyes as Elena starts riding me, rolling her hips so hard that I thought I'd come on the spot.

Her hands wrap around my neck, bringing me in for another scorching kiss as she keeps on sliding up and down my cock. Her breasts are sliding over my chest, her hard nipples almost demanding my attention so I cup her breasts and start massaging them while pinching her nipples. I could feel that she is close and I know I am, too so I start pushing my hips up to meet her movements.

I am lost in the feeling of Elena moving on top of me as I kiss her with all the passion and love I can muster. Her walls are fluttering around me and I know she's going to come in a matter of seconds. She rides me harder and I push into her so that she could finally let go and she does. With a loud cry of my name, Elena tosses her head back and tightens around me as she comes.

I don't resist much longer and after a few more thrusts I feel my release wash over me like a freaking tidal wave as I shoot my cum into her. Elena is trembling in my arms as we both stand still, panting as we kiss languidly, exhaustion taking over our bodies.

We collapse back onto the pillows, bodies still tangled as we try to even out our breathing. Our eyes meet and even though our bodies are covered in a thin layer of sweat and we have sex hair, we have broad smiles on our faces and love in our eyes. That's enough for us and we know we can make it through if we have each other.

* * *

**I really hope you like this one because I just wanted so badly to write a continuation of that scene that I wrote this in literally 2 hours so please let me know how it is! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xo Rose**


	2. Eyes on fire

**Oh my God! I can't believe the amount of feedback I got for this one! Thank you all for the amazing reviews and I'm ecstatic that you added it to you favourites…it means a lot!**

**Although I was planning on leaving it a one-shot, there are so many of you that followed this story that I decided I should continue writing it, even though I'm not sure yet if I'm going to make this a full-fledged story…**

**Also…I have to say that I absolutely loved the scenes in episode 4x08 and I think that the song as perfect for them. Seeing Damon so in love and playful made me replay the episode like 15 times! **

**Anyhow...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eyes on fire:**

I could hear the soft chirping of birds outside, beckoning me to open my eyes, but my body was in such a great, relaxing place that I really hoped I didn't need to wake up. I had the most amazing, emotional and exhausting night, but I loved every minute of it and even though I was used to sleeping late, I knew the reality right now was far better than any dream.

Slowly, I became aware of my surroundings…I felt the warm rays of sunlight on my skin, smelled the refreshing scent of jasmine and the faintest trace of Elena's perfume still lingering on the pillow next to me. My eyes fluttered open and I blinked once just to make sure I was seeing correctly that the pillow next to me was indeed slept on and this was all real… Then…I picked up the small footsteps echoing from my bathroom.

"Elena?" I managed to call for her, slowly turning to face her and the sight that greeted me was utterly breathtaking. Elena was a mighty vision, wearing that lacy black lingerie that I barely managed to keep intact last night and my black shirt which apparently had only one button left.

Remembering the reason why my shirt had only one button right now made me smirk, but I didn't comment on the matter because it covered less of Elena's gorgeous body. The smile on her face was contagious and I could practically read the pleased, thoroughly fucked look on her. I had to admit that it was surreal to see her in my room, in my shirt and looking at _me _like that.

_I'll seek you out,_

_Flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive_

_And I'm not scared of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour_

"Hey!" Her face is adorned by a broad smile that made my insides tingle at the thought of Elena sharing this happiness that I was feeling. I let my eyes roam over her body, devouring the sight of her and feeling the response in my body as it became fully awake.

"Hey!" I smiled back, but my voice was still husky from sleep. Elena smiled all the while as she practically ran towards the bed and flopped down next to me. Still, I couldn't wrap my mind around the feeling of happiness that clouded the room and I couldn't refrain from touching her any longer.

I loved the way that Elena looked sprawled on top of my sheets, her hair falling in waves over the pillow. I turned towards her, wanting nothing more than to touch her, to make sure that she was actually here, that this wasn't in fact a really good dream.

"Thought you might have left…" I admitted silently, but she caught that now what with her having vampire hearing and all that. Damn! My hand reached for her, my fingers toying with the material of my black shirt as I was now allowed to touch her and memorize all of the contours of her body. Elena looked at her right hand as if checking the time.

"No, I don't have to be in school for…at least 20 minutes ago." Elena playfully rolled on her side as my hand trailed lower on her stomach and her fingers threaded through my hair as she pulled me in for a kiss.

My arm went on her tiny waist and our lips met; the feeling of her soft lips against mine making jolts of pleasure course through my body as Elena's fingers worked their magic. I loved how good it felt just to be close to her and I heard a low sound leave my lips.

The kiss was a bit too short, but intense and I enjoyed it very much because even those small touches of our lips meant more to me than one would think. The fact that I could kiss her now whenever I wanted was something I still had to get used to, but I was sure there would be no problem in adjusting to these new types of touches.

My palm rested over her chest now, my fingers idly playing with the tips of Elena's chestnut hair, allowing a genuine happy smile to grace my lips. It was involuntary and I just didn't want to hide it anymore. My eyes were following the movements of my fingers, admiring the way that her chest rose and fell with every unnecessary breath she took.

Elena's hand was gently caressing the side of my face, before ending on the side of my neck and I could practically feel her eyes on my face as she watched me.

"What's that face?" Huh! It must be odd for her to see me like this…

"What face?" I whispered back and I knew what she was referring to, but I turned the full force of my gaze on her, wanting to look at her and let her see me for real. My hand was still running all over her skin, brushing aside the strands of hair that had fallen over her tantalizing breasts.

"That face" Her brown eyes sparkled in the light and I could see the happiness and slight wonder as she looked at me. I felt her hand rest on my chest and it was exhilarating to simply feel her skin on mine.

My thoughts drifted to last night and how we had finally surrendered to the passion and the lust and temptation that had been all consuming, driving us insane. I remembered the way that her glorious body had looked as she straddled my hips, the look of pure ecstasy that adorned her face as she fell apart on top of me. The way that her lips had felt over mine, the deliciousness of her skin, the moans and cries that had escaped her parted lips as I moved inside of her. The way that her body had writhed under the skillful movements of my tongue on her core, her hands pulling me closer as our bodies slid together and the rhythmical squeezes of her inner muscles that drove me insane.

I knew that my lips had formed a happy smile as I focused back on the present. Elena was still expecting an answer.

"I'm happy" I couldn't help but roll my eyes slightly because that's what makes me…well..._me_. A part of my brain, however small, still had to keep from showing Elena the amount of happiness that she had brought upon me so that she would want to make me even happier.

Elena didn't really mind my teasing, though and she slid closer to me on the bed, meeting me halfway as our lips crushed together for what must have been the hundredth time in the last 12 hours. The giggle that escaped her lips was like music to my ears, as corny as that sounds and I couldn't bring myself to care if she wanted to leave this bed today or not, but I decided she wouldn't leave before I ravaged her again.

_I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain_

My hand inched towards the hem of my shirt, but Elena pushed me back, my fingers on her knee and bringing her body closer. Her tongue slid easily between my lips and started swirling around mine. This was a perfect morning and I knew I would enjoy what Elena was going to do to me.

I haven't seen much of this side of Elena, but I always knew that she'd be fiery and insatiable in bed. The perfect match for me, that's what she is.

Her chestnut hair had fallen around us, effectively shielding us from the outside world. There was nothing that had ever felt as good as being with Elena, even the air around us was crackling with energy, but the sweet torture of her gentle touches and soft kisses was what I thrived in right now.

Elena's index finger gently tilted my chin upwards so that she could explore my mouth and I let her, allowing her to take control of our kiss. Her pouty lips were on mine, the rest of her body draped over mine and I couldn't help but smile, relishing in the attention that Elena was giving me.

It felt almost too good to be true as her fingers immersed into my hair, lightly pulling at it as she continued with the teasingly slow kiss. I wasn't complaining, though, because just being like this with her was hard to believe and I didn't even remember a time when I was this happy.

I relaxed, my eyes closed as I enjoyed the sensation of Elena's lips on my skin. She had a way to make me lose my mind and still, I allowed her to take charge, to do with my body as she pleased.

_I'm taking it slow_

_Feeding my flame_

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Suddenly I will play my ace_

Elena's lips made their way slowly down the side of my neck, making a small moan escape my lips as I felt her tongue dart out to tease me even more. The scrape of her teeth against the skin above my collarbone and the caresses of her hands were driving me insane with need, raw lust already seeping into my system.

Her hand ran up, her fingers brushing against my nipple as her lips continued leaving a hot trail over my chest. I covered her hand in mine as she reached my neck and held it there because I needed some kind of anchor to reality as if to not drift away into the land of sin.

Feeling her lips go lower on my abs, I moaned a little again, not being able to take the maddening soft torture in silence. As I opened my eyes to look at her, I noticed that she was gazing back at me, her brown eyes darkened and filled with unfiltered lust.

The sight alone had me hard in no time and by the sensual smirk that graced Elena's lips, I'd say she noticed too. There was a glint in her eyes that seemed to portray the lust and devilish intentions as she resumed with the kisses, only this time going lower and lower…

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain_

Elena's eyes never left mine as she pulled the sheet back to reveal my aching erection and before I knew it… her lips were wrapped around my head, sucking gently as a moan escaped my lips. _This girl will be the death of me!_ Her chocolate brown eyes peered up at me through thick lashes as her tongue swirled around the tip of my cock, sending shocks of pleasure throughout my body.

Her mouth moved teasingly slow over my aching shaft as her hands ran over my thighs. The erotic image of my cock disappearing into Elena's mouth would be forever imprinted on my brain. She moved skillfully up and down, her tongue circling the tip every time she pulled back up, making me grab the sheets in utter despair.

I was breathing harder and harder, which was hilarious considering that I didn't actually need to breathe. When she sucked me into her mouth, her cheeks caving in with the power she was using, I groaned loudly.

Her movements were slow, her tongue paying special attention to that area on the back of my dick that was so sensitive and I couldn't help but want to just grab a handful of her gorgeous locks and ask her to move faster, to stop with the torturous rhythm. Elena, however, kept her eyes locked with mine and her lips firmly wrapped around my cock, speeding up just for a few seconds and then stopping altogether.

There was no way that I could resist much of her teasing so my fingers threaded in her hair as if to pull her up. Before I could do so, Elena sucked me all the way into her mouth and down her throat, until her plump lips touched the base of my cock. The sudden movement made my eyes roll back in my head and, to make things even more pleasurable, Elena swallowed around my cock, sensations running through me at high speed.

"Fuck!" _Where'd she learn that? _I was about to explode from the need to cum, but I couldn't finish just yet. Noticing that I was trying to hold back, Elena smirked up at me as she pulled back, grazing my shaft with her teeth as she went, her tongue swirling around me and then sucking hard on my head. I was gasping and moaning and that only seemed to spur her on even more.

Elena sucked my cock into her mouth again, taking me hard and deep, until I was partway lodged down her throat. My back arched off the bed as a loud groan escaped my lips as Elena's throat muscles massaged my cock when she swallowed, making me lose control.

My hands shot out to grab hold of the pillow as I felt my world fall apart, my cum shot down her throat and Elena happily swallowed my seed, licking her lips as she pulled back. Hot, white pleasure raced through my veins as my whole body was left shaking under the immense pleasure that had crashed into me. She had reduced me to a panting mess and she wore a smile that showed just how proud she was of that.

Slowly, she moved up my body, covering my torso in soft kisses as her tongue dipped into the ridges of my abs and my belly button. That had actually tickled and I laughed a bit, still breathless from earlier.

Elena nipped at my nipple, which took me by surprise a bit, but her tongue laved it, soothing the sting and then leaving a scorching trail up the side of my neck. In that moment I didn't care about anything else. Elena was all that mattered and after what she had done for me, I knew that we were never going to be able to live without one another.

My strength returned and I growled playfully as I saw Elena gaze up at me. It was time to satisfy my mate. In seconds, she was lying beneath me, the fast movement making her scream.

I watched her face as my body covered hers, my hands trailing over her features, my finger sliding over her lower lip and down the valley between her breasts. I dipped my head and started kissing the side of her neck, nibbling at the soft flesh just above her pulsing vein.

The nice set of lacy undergarments was about to be ripped apart and I couldn't care less because I wanted to see her naked, to appreciate her figure in the broad daylight.

Elena moaned as I trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down her chest and onto her taut stomach, letting my tongue dart out to tease her as I reached the lace of her panties. I dragged my lips back up her abdomen and onto her breasts, enjoying the breathy sounds that were coming from Elena's mouth.

Her hands gripped the pillow as my tongue traced the outline of her breast and my hand inched closer to her heated core. I moved so that I could reach her neck and trail kisses over her jaw line as my hand started massaging her breast.

Elena's small hand closed over mine as I moved it lower, down her sides and stopping when I reached the fabric of her panties. When the urge to taste her lips became too much, I slid my hand over her ass, grabbing her and pulling her closer as her fingers immersed into my hair, finally pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

Her lips were my addiction and I let my tongue slide over her bottom lip and she closed her lips over it, sucking at it and making me groan. I felt one of her hands sneak between our bodies, her nails scraping lightly down my abs and the need was becoming too intense to ignore any longer.

Her hunger was driving me crazy and pushing my limits and I tore away her bra as I feel her small hand close over my already hard cock. I catch her lower lips between my teeth while my fingers waste no time in pulling the black lace aside and sliding one finger into her wetness.

Elena's back arched off the bed and she moaned as I added another finger into her, curling them slightly and making her push back in search for more. She was already slick and more than ready for me as I started to move my fingers at a steady rhythm into her. Her moans were continuous so I simply ripped the scrap of lace that was separating us and positioned myself at her entrance.

Heat was radiating from her skin as she looked into my eyes, her dazed expression still holding a hint of lust and I felt her legs wrap around my waist. She pulled me infinitely closer and she rubbed herself against me, making it clear that she wanted me right now!

I was never able to refuse her anything and I wasn't about to start now so…I finally slid into her, inch by inch, while my lips were still devouring hers. Elena's hands clasped over my shoulders as she wailed once I was fully settled inside of her.

I stopped for a moment, just to relish in the feeling of being inside of her, but Elena moved her hips suggestively, her fingers tugging at my hair demandingly. I felt her inner muscles clamp down on me, Elena using all of her strengths to make me move.

"You have to stop doing that, Lena…" I sighed in the crook of her neck, trying to restrain myself and not fuck her into oblivion.

"How can I stop when you feel so good inside me?" Elena's husky voice made my cock twitch and the words that had come out of her mouth threw me off guard for a second.

Finally, I began moving my hips, feeling Elena's legs pull me closer with every thrust. I started with long, languid strokes so that I could enjoy feeling every inch of her velvety walls stroking my cock and driving me insane.

Soon, I lost control and I couldn't manage to maintain that deliberate slow rhythm and I found myself picking up speed, making the sexiest sounds leave Elena's lips. I was kissing her neck, hearing her cry out my name as I pushed deeper into her, hitting that sweet spot that drove her wild.

"Ah!" Elena arched her back and with every slam of my hips she gasped and moaned and we started moving frantically, the wet sound of slapping skin echoing through my mind. The frenzy of our movements began to recede as we transferred the harshness of our thrusts into our kiss.

We started moving gracefully, moaning incoherently and Elena's entire body was shaking and trembling as my thrusts dragged over her G-spot just right. Hearing her cries of pleasure was doing strange things to me and I started pounding into her, reaching deeper and making her scream.

"Oh!" _Was that me?_ I wondered if I could even make those sounds, but Elena seemed to love them as I felt her nails rake down my back. I hissed slightly at the sting of pain, but it only drove me higher, my muscles tensed and I was trembling with the effort of keeping my orgasm at bay.

My hips were pumping harder and faster with every thrust and Elena's body was wracked by spasms and I watched intently as she fell apart underneath me. Her inner muscles tightened painfully around me and the pleasure finally exploded within me as I collapsed on top of her.

We were both panting and completely spent and I rested my head on her shoulder, feeling the nail marks heal as Elena's arms held me close. My eyelids fluttered and I decided I'd allow myself 10 more minutes to relish in the post-orgasmic haze that surrounded us.

* * *

**So…what do you think? I thought that ff would be filled with one shots like this one, but when I saw that it wasn't I decided to actually make it epic. :D I hope you liked it!**

**Oh, and…I was wondering if you'd like for me to write another one-shot "One secret, selfish day" about this which can cover all of those DE moments from this last episode. **

**Review and let me know! **

**Xo Rose**


	3. One secret, selfish day -Part 1

**Hello! ;D Sorry for the wait, people! But I couldn't decide whether or not to write this continuation as Damon's POV or simply from a general point of view. I think for now...I'll just go over the events exactly as on the show, Damon's POV, of course and we'll see where that takes me.**

**Again, I am absolutely ecstatic that so many of you like this story and want it to continue…I really want to take the time to thank those that took the time to review and follow and added the story to their favorites. I hope you will keep up the amazing feedback!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 3: One secret, selfish day -Part 1**

Time stood still as we both held onto each other for dear life, trying to catch our breaths. Elena's fingers were drawing random patterns on the skin of my back and shoulders and from what I could smell, there was probably blood smeared onto my back, but I couldn't care less.

The raw, intoxicating feeling of rightness was enveloping both of us and I didn't actually remember a time when I had felt this happy. It was strange to have such strong emotions flood into me all at once, but it felt good to be able to show Elena just how much I felt.

I pulled back a little, my gaze landing on Elena's beautiful face and I felt like I was finally whole. As cliché as that was, it was like all those years I had never been completely happy and now, watching Elena's dazed expression and looking at her I felt like this was what I had been dreaming of all my life. Her lips were swollen from the nips and hungry kisses I placed upon them and her cheeks were flushed, making her look thoroughly fucked. I smirked, knowing that it was me that had satisfied her and had made her look this disheveled and equally beautiful.

Her gaze was entrancing, countless, unrecognizable emotions swirling in their depths of endless chocolate. Those eyes were capable of making me do anything she wanted. I was reduced to one of those love sick boys under her innocent gaze.

Elena smiled up at me, studying my face as much as I was ogling hers and I hoped that she saw that I was truly and completely open. Judging by her knowing look and bright smile, she did.

We stood there like that for what seemed like hours, but were barely minutes, relishing in the feeling of our bodies touching everywhere. I knew that today we were going to have to face the world, but I was ready for that. As long as I had Elena I was ready for anything and I was going to fight that much harder to keep her safe and happy. The circumstances in which we had come together (no pun intended) were not the most desirable ones, but we were going to make it work. It was our time…it was finally right.

As I was about to move off of her, I saw her bring her fingers to her plump lips. Elena's eyes darkened with mischief and I was taken aback when she started licking off the blood that was coating her fingers- my blood. I watched as she sucked and licked her fingers clean, utterly fascinated by her lewd actions and I had to restrain myself from pinning her back to the bed. My body was responding to her seductive behavior and I gulped as she let out a soft moan at the taste of blood.

"Elena…I suggest you stop that if you ever want to get out of this bed." I whispered, knowing that I couldn't control myself for much longer if she kept up teasing me like that.

Her soft tongue was sliding down her middle finger and her eyelids fluttered closed as she swirled her tongue over her finger and collected every last drop of blood off her finger. She was playing dirty and she knew it, but I guessed it was also partly because of the taste of my blood and because she was a baby vamp, she was lost in the moment.

Even as I tried to rationalize her behavior, I was watching her closely, lust clouding my thoughts. I didn't move, though and I still was on top of her, holding my upper body up with my arms. I knew that my body was well aware of her closeness and I was rock hard again. Just as she finished licking her fingers clean, her eyes opened and a throaty moan escaped her lips.

"Damon…" My name fell from her lips in such a way that made me grit my teeth. Elena had surely felt by now the exact extent of my arousal and I saw her eyes widen slightly as her hands rested on each side of my neck.

"I still have to go to school…" She mumbled and I felt her fingers caressing the side of my face as her lips formed a kissable pout.

"I know…" I sighed, placing a soft kiss on her plump lips before I pulled away and rolled off of her. That was probably one of the hardest things I've done, especially considering the fact that we would have to face everyone once we were out of my bedroom. It was not something I was particularly looking forward to.

I watched Elena stand up from the bed, wrapping the white sheet around her body as she smiled back at me. Now it my turn to pout as I saw her rush around the room, gathering the things she needed to get ready for school. I couldn't help but feel that much happy at seeing Elena walk around my room and get ready for school. It was such a normal, everyday thing to do and I was enjoying every minute of it. Even the fact that the few things she had brought with her were neatly folded and placed inside my drawers.

Thinking about that brought up a memory from just a few days ago when I came home and Elena was searching for the stake. I would never forget the look on her face as she opened my underwear drawer and the way that she dangled a pair of boxers at me. They had always had a special kind of understanding and it was just something about teasing her that was so normal. I had discovered the racy sets of lingerie in her own drawers some time back and I couldn't resist teasing her again.

"You're staring…" Elena smiled brightly as her sing-song tone broke me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes, standing up from the bed not even bothering to cover up as I saw that Elena was already wearing a new set of sexy navy lingerie and looking in the mirror as she held a dress in her hands.

"Well…_you're_ beautiful" I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek as I saw her grin back at me in the mirror.

Elena turned around, placing a soft kiss on my lips before she realized that I was completely naked and she raised an eyebrow, smiling as she shook her head and turned back around. Judging by her flushed face and adorable knowing smile I probably needed a cold shower.

"See what you do to me, Elena?" I chuckled as she grinned back at me and I walked into the shower as she got dressed and put on makeup.

I took a really quick and cold shower, not wanting to waste more of the precious time I started spending with Elena and I dried off just as quickly before putting on my clothes. Elena was ready, wearing that dress that fitted so good on her upper body and a cardigan on top, tying her hair in a messy bun as I walked back to her, fully clothed this time around.

She looked stunning…and happy, her face radiant and her smile brighter than the sun as I hugged her and inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume. Thing was that I loved seeing her like this…it had been a long time since I saw her this carefree and even the fact that she was wearing a dress made me her change a bit more evident.

"Do we really have to get out of this room?" Elena smiled as we were both ready to

"Oh, believe me…we're going to come back here soon" I chuckled, looking at her intently and doing that eye thing that drives her crazy all the time and makes her roll her eyes. I threw in a wiggle of my eyebrows to emphasize the suggestive words as we descended the stairs. Elena laughed at that and shook her head and I couldn't help but smile at her expression.

"Bag…" I said as we reached the hallway and Elena picked her bag up.

"I got it…" Just as she grabbed her bag I saw a scarf hanging from it and quickly bent down to get it, having at least another excuse to touch her.

"Scarf…" I swiftly draped the scarf over her head and Elena turned around just in time for me to pull her closer.

"Wha…" She didn't get to finish her idea because I couldn't resist pressing my lips to her. Elena's hands rested on my forearms as she eagerly pressed her full lips against mine.

"Mmm…" Elena muttered as I felt her soft lips curl into a smile. I pulled back a bit and then placed another small peck on her irresistible lips. The simple gesture and small kiss was something that I never realized I liked, but just being like this with Elena was more than what I ever imagined.

Elena had a huge grin as she looked up at me and I could see that sparkle in her eyes that had been missing for a while now. She let out a satisfied sigh and I just knew that I wanted at least for a little bit to simply enjoy every one of those small, normal moments where I could make her smile like that.

"Listen, Damon…" She started and I quickly interrupted her.

"No. No, no, no… Don't ruin it." I placed my finger on her lips, not really wanting to think about having to face everyone's pointed glares and judgmental looks this early in the morning. My expression must have been amusing because Elena laughed a bit, taking my hand away from her lips so that she could speak.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say..."

"Well...I'm assuming it starts with 'what are we' and it ends with 'going to tell Stefan'..." I rolled my eyes, grimacing as I thought about actually having the dreaded conversation with my bro.

"He should know..." Elena simply stated the obvious as she looked down.

"I know he should know...I just don't know when he should know it" I pouted, shaking my head and probably going a bit overboard with my childish behaviour, but I wanted to have more time to enjoy this thing with Elena. I shrugged as I played with Elena's scarf a bit, still smiling as I realized that I could actually be close to her and do these things without feeling guilty.

"Well he knows that something is going on between us...I mean...it's the reason that he and I broke up."

"Yeah, but can't we just let ourselves enjoy one secret, selfish day before we destroy his?" I brought my hands to her beautiful face, caressing the soft skin of her jaw as I spoke, smirking as my gaze fell upon her lips that curled into a smile.

"Maybe we shouldn't..."

"No, Elena, this is our time! It's never been right before but it is right now." I interrupted her again, wanting to make sure that she understood what I was thinking about. I couldn't stop smiling and, as the words flew out of my mouth, it finally dawned on me just how truthful they were.

I could see that she was thinking the same thing as I did, her eyes boring into mine as I smiled, knowing that I was going to have it my way.

"Just one day...one day..." I pointed my finger at her, seeing that adorable smile form on her lips and I matched it, knowing that she was going to cave under my charming and sincere smile.

"Okay...one day" Elena relented and I let out a victorious 'yes' smiling broadly as I heard Elena's enchanting laugh. She looked at me one more time, grinning at me before she turned towards the door. I didn't want to see her leave, but I knew that I couldn't really keep her locked up. Even _I_ wasn't that possessive...

I walked behind her and held the door open only to be greeted with Stefan. Both Elena and I stopped in our tracks and so did Stefan. I did a mental eye roll at the incredible bad timing. _Well this isn't awkward at all..._

"Hey..." Elena said politely as Stefan took a deep breath.

"Hey..." He looked at her and then at me and I pursed my lips, not knowing what else to say. Even _I_ couldn't manage to dismiss this amount of awkwardness.

"See you in History?" Elena continued, making Stefan a bit more uncomfortable still if that was possible.

"Yeah..." He said and Elena looked down, scurrying out to her car, avoiding eye contact with Stefan as she went.

I tapped my fingers against the wooden door and Stefan walked in, still not exchanging more than a few grimaces with me. Well that isn't good... I shut the door behind him and turned to face my brother, crossing my arms across my chest and waiting for him to speak first because I sure as hell didn't know what to say to him.

"Listen...we need to talk..." Stefan finally had the guts to speak and those words wiped the smile off my face. I saw the serious look in my brother's eyes and I sighed, knowing that my secret selfish day was about to turn into a heartbreaking one where I'd have to make difficult decisions as all of these past few days had been.

Stefan simply walked over to the couch, sitting down and motioning to the other couch for me to do the same. _This doesn't look good..._ By Stefan's expression and silence I started to think that maybe he had decided to come home last night and he had heard me and Elena...but I just had to wait for him to tell me...

"Oh, no. Please don't tell me you've been kicked out of Caroline's when you used up all her hairspray?" I mocked, knowing that as much as I tried to diffuse the tension it was in vain. Stefan scoffed and I sat down, raising my arms as he glared at me.

"This is serious, Damon... It's about Elena." And with that he had my undivided attention. I felt my muscles tense and I clenched my jaw, expecting him to elaborate. I really had to stop getting my hopes up about finally being happy.

"Caroline and I talked about it and we think Elena's sired to you..." Stefan said, his words making me glare at him.

"Sired? Really, Stefan?" I shook my head, knitting my eyebrows together at my brother's crazy suggestion. He looked at me like it was the most logical thing that he had said and I scoffed at him.

"That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth...and you've said some crap in your day." I pointed out, starting to get pissed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well...it was your blood that turned her, right? I mean she's been different since day one because of you...you can't deny that" I watched as Stefan gestured and started to explain, but seriously now...I couldn't even have one day to be happy? I didn't even want to listen to Stefan anymore because I didn't want to even think about the possibility of Elena being sired to me. That would mean that..._no...I'm not thinking about it!_

"Sure I can...I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire and you two idiots can't stand that she's happy because of me." I thought I was doing well...convincing myself and Stefan that they were wrong. Because it was all I could do not to lose this last bit of happiness that I still had left from this morning. And now Stefan had to come in and make me doubt everything that had happened between me and Elena after her transition.

Not to mention that I had done much more than simply get Elena to a good place about being a vampire. Just thinking about last night and this morning had me desperately trying to find reasons to ignore everything that Stefan said.

"Alright...you know what? Prove me wrong...tell her it's okay to drink from a blood bag." Stefan insisted and I couldn't even ponder about that...

"She can't! Her weird ...doppelganger body rejected the blood from the bag."

"Right...because you told her to! You said she had to drink warm, human blood straight from the vein. She almost died to make you happy." _Damn it Stefan! Stop! Just please stop making so much sense right now..._that was all I could think about and now that Stefan pointed out things like this it made doubt creep into my heart. I didn't need this!

"Just ask her to drink from a blood bag. Make sure you tell her how happy you'll be if it works. If I'm wrong I'll be the first to apologize." Dread coursed through my veins as I thought about what it meant if she'd actually drink the blood now. But now I had to do that...to see if what Stefan said was true. I had to simply not think about what if she's actually sired. I was going to hang onto that sliver of hope.

"When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic." I spoke these words through gritted teeth, standing up from the couch and heading straight for the basement cooler and grabbing a blood bag. I had to block out thoughts about what would happen if Elena was actually sired to me because it was just too painful to think about that possibility.

* * *

Elena walked through the school hallway, smiling as she heard Bonnie cal her name and she went over to her best friends, still feeling like she was floating and happy like she hadn't been in a while.

"Hey...is everything ok?" Bonnie asked her and she frowned, her mind flashing to Damon and thinking that her friends suspected something.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" She asked back, a bit paranoid.

"Well...Caroline told me you had to move out to stay away from Jeremy..." Bonnie eyed her cautiously and Elena immediately felt relief wash over her, sighing.

"Matt's at the house staying with him right now to make sure he keeps all of his...hunter stuff in control" She whispered the last part, looking around to make sure no one heard them.

"He's okay..." Elena added quickly.

"But are you? I mean clearly they don't have a flat iron at Hotel Salvatore..." Caroline smiled, eyeing her messy bun.

"Oh, I was in a rush...I mean..." Elena stuttered as she hurriedly worked on letting her hair free from the elastic before she came up with a proposition for them.

"Look...do you girls have any plans tonight? I'm in desperate need of some girl talk"

"Yeah I'm in!" Bonnie said quickly, smiling broadly as she continued. "Shane taught me some small spells I've been wanting to try." She smiled sheepishly and Caroline caught that.

"Hmm...creepy professor guy is just Shane now..." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, making Bonnie reply immediately.

"He's _not_ creepy!"

"We're not judging." Elena interfered, smiling at how weird it was that even their 'boy talk' had turned into anything but normal.

"I am!" Caroline argued, making Elena roll her eyes.

"Don't listen to her...So...girl's night? We can raid the Salvatore wine cellar" Elena began again, smiling at the idea of sharing the news with her friends.

"Um...are you sure that Stefan and Damon are cool with us crashing at their place?" Caroline asked, a bit apprehensive of the idea especially now that she knew Elena was sired to Damon. She wanted to tell her, but Stefan had made her promise not to. Just as she was about to speak, Elena noticed that Damon was there, motioning for her to come into one of the classrooms.

"I can't go home because my brother is trying to kill me so their place is mine now, too. I'll see you in a bit" She hurriedly told them, rushing over to where she saw Damon enter without letting the girls respond.

* * *

**Back to Damon's POV:**

I walked into the classroom, blood bag safely hidden inside my jacket as I waited for Elena to come. Seeing her out there, talking to her friends and smiling like that brought back memories from this morning. We had been so happy and it was killing me to think that it might all have been because of a stupid sire bond.

I heard the door open behind me and I turned to greet Elena with a smile as she made her way towards me until she was merely inches away. Her hands came to rest on my chest, her eyes boring into mine as she smiled widely.

"You being here makes your secret, selfish day a little difficult, don't you think?" Elena asked me, making me chuckle as I pulled out the blood bag and decided I had to get this over with.

"Forgot your lunch" I finally looked up at her, showing her the blood bag, which she eyed warily.

"I can't! You know I can't." She looked at me questioningly and I had to try hard to come up with something that would sound at least a bit convincing.

"Well...last time you tried it...you know... the circumstances were less than optimal and I think maybe you should just give it another try. See if it works..." I was freaking nervous and I hoped that a smirk here and there would compensate for the stuttering so that I wouldn't sound nervous. Elena looked at me, then at the blood bag and she was clearly apprehensive and I remembered Stefan's words: _'Make sure you tell her how happy you'll be if it works.'_

"I really think it will. Please...for me" I added, looking into Elena's eyes and trying to put on a smile to reassure her that it would be ok. But, fuck, did I hope it wouldn't. It was selfish and really wrong of me to want her to reject the blood, but I couldn't even think about the alternative.

Elena took the bag from my hand, taking off the cap and brought it to her lips. I watched as she sipped a bit of blood and my whole body was tensioned in anticipation. Elena pulled the bag away, looking at me, confusion taking over her features as she brought the bag back to her lips and drank some more.

I narrowed my eyes, not wanting to accept the truth of her actions.

"Are you okay?" I watched her as she savoured the blood, only making me see it that more clearly. _Oh no! _

"I'm fine...it tastes like blood. The last time it was like hot garbage." She said as she smiled, drinking a bit more. My mind was reeling, my heart broking with every sip of blood that Elena took. This couldn't be happening...this was not happening!

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, hanging to that sliver of hope desperately, but watching it fade as Elena nodded her head urgently.

"Better than okay..." She smiled broadly, her eyes shining with happiness and I couldn't even look in her eyes anymore. Stefan had been right...Elena was indeed sired to me.

"I mean...maybe last time it was a bad batch or something...I can't believe this, Damon...I don't have to hurt people anymore!" I grimaced at how happy she was, but I was falling apart on the inside, knowing that it was all too good to be true.

Elena's huge grin didn't have that effect on me anymore as it did in the morning. Now I was left with the memories of us and the guilt and despair that accompanied the knowledge of Elena being sired to me. I didn't know what to do...and she practically threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and I held onto her for dear life. When she let go I felt like I was about to crumble.

"I have to get to class. Thank you!" I didn't look in her eyes, the gratefulness in her voice making me even more conflicted. Before I could say anything else, I felt Elena's lips on mine, passionate and sweet and I closed my eyes, savouring the feeling. That could've been our last kiss for all I knew.

And then, she exited the room, leaving me all alone with my thoughts. On one hand I did make Elena's life easier with this, but she had no idea that she was sired to me and I didn't even want to think about what she'd do when she found out. She could easily lash out and tell me how I forced her to feel that way. I felt like a stake had been pushed into my heart as I thought about what we've done...it was like I had abused her. I took away her free will without even knowing it and now I was left with a million conflicting emotions swirling in my mind.

What do I do now?

* * *

**Well...what do you think? I hope I portrayed at least some of Damon's feelings from the episode and I promise there's more to come!**

**Please REVIEW and let me know if you want me to continue with the trip to New Orleans and if you'd want Elena's POV from the girl's night...**

**xo Rose**


	4. Memories on Bourbon Street

**Hello! Firstly I would like to take the time to thank you all for reading and for the great feedback! Your reviews keep me going!**

**Oh and I hope this story will continue from where the show left off and I just want to assure you that there will be more smut in this story…maybe sooner than you'd think…**

**This chapter features Damon's POV from the trip to New Orleans and Elena's POV from the girl's night. **

**Have at it!**

**Chapter 4: Memories on Bourbon Street**

I was just left standing there in the middle of the empty classroom, unable to move, my mind working on overdrive as I tried to figure out what to do. I couldn't bear the thought of this all not being real. I just wished for _one secret, selfish day_ and I was happy, genuinely happy for what? Not even 12 hours.

Thinking about it now, all I have ever wanted was to be happy and have someone to love me. I've been madly in love with Elena and I've tried my best to be the better man for her, to do the right thing. I was the one that, over the years, has had to make the hard decisions, to put my brother first and try to make Elena happy. Seeing her smile had always been something I enjoyed and tried to make happen more often. I had stood by her and now that I finally got the girl, I was probably forced to let her go.

We had had sex, damn it! How was I supposed to get over that and go tell my brother that she is indeed sired to me? Or how the hell could I tell Stefan that Elena and I had already had sex…twice? He'd hate me and probably lock me up in the cellar for what he'd think of me after that and I was having a hard time thinking about reasons not to let him do just that.

I was so stupid! How did I not notice that Elena had been different…? I was wondering how much of our interactions since she had become a vampire had been actually 100% real. She had always had a strong opinion, that Gilbert stubbornness that I loved and that fire that made her so alive…I saw that now, but I still had a nagging doubt that Elena wouldn't have really been acting like that if she wouldn't have been sired to me. _How many actions have I made Elena do because of this stupid sire bond?_

For now…I decided to take things one thing at a time and pull my shit together if I ever wanted to figure this sire bond out. I sighed, heading out of the school and back home so that maybe I could find something useful through all those old books.

Just as I was driving home, thinking about Elena and how this thing would affect her, I remembered something. _Oh, no!_ I remembered Charlotte and I stepped on it, pulling into the driveway before hurriedly going into the house, digging up some old papers and stuff, desperately trying to find what I was looking for.

I rummaged through old trunks and cases, not giving a damn that there were papers and photos and cases all around the whole parlour. I needed to find what I was looking, for Elena...I needed to go and try to get this mess sorted.

I haven't even thought about what to tell Stefan by the time I heard him walk in, but I surely couldn't lie about the sire bond. This was serious and I intended on sorting things out as soon as possible. Thoughts of Elena finding out plagued my mind, but I still had to do this for her...it was the right thing to do and maybe...just maybe she would still be happy and be with me after I tell her and I break the bond.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked and I replied almost instantly.

"Elena is sired...You were right, I was wrong. Happy?" I wasn't in the mood for a brotherly talk and I hoped Stefan would not rub it in.

"No, I'm not happy. But what are we gonna do about it?" _That's the question of the day, baby bro! _I thought bitterly, still frantically searching for that photo. Yep...found it!

"Well...I'm working on it...Here...remember that?" I looked at it and then handed it to Stefan as went back to finding the other thing, the name of the witch that I so desperately wanted to find.

"New Orleans..."

"1942 to be exact..." I filled in for him, but apparently Stefan didn't remember what I did from that time...

"What was in New Orleans in 1942?" He sat down, looking at me questioningly.

"Other than bourbon and beads? Us, Stefan..." I looked at him, seeing as I joggled his memory.

"Oh, yeah...what's the name of that girl you used to hang out with?" He asked me and I had to chuckle a bit because my brother had no idea about exactly what was the thing with Charlotte.

"It was nowhere near a girl...that was Charlotte" I said, eyeing Stefan as I began to tell him about Charlotte.

"She was crazy about me from the minute I met her, so, of course, when she asked me to turn her, I did!"

_New Orleans, 1942_

_I was sitting at the bar, listening to the music and waiting for her, nursing some bourbon as Charlotte came to me, smiling broadly._

"_Hi!" I greeted her as she sat down._

"_Hi" She replied with a sexy smile..._

"_So did you decide who you would like to have for dinner tonight?" I asked, watching as she turned a bit and pointed towards the guy that was singing._

"_Him...he looks tasty" She tells me and I have to smirk at that...I thought her well._

"_That is a very fine choice my Charlotte. I will go set that up. Now if anyone tries to touch my drink you show them no mercy. Okay?" I told her, not wanting to waste that good bourbon. She nodded and I made my way towards Charlotte's next meal._

"_Stop by after your set, come join us..." I told the man and as I turned back I saw Charlotte arguing with a man. I strained to hear her._

"_You spilled my man's drink!" She stood up, looking murderously at the man._

"_Sorry. It's crowded in here... "He replied to her, but seemingly she was not satisfied with that._

"_That's no excuse!" _

"_Hey, take it easy, lady..." He said, trying to calm her down._

"_I'm not gonna take it easy!" I saw her grab the man's head and swiftly snap it to the side and I ran to her, catching the body of the man. I was actually horrified at her behaviour and I wanted an explanation._

"_What did you do?" I felt my anger rise._

"_He touched your drink...you said show no mercy. I thought you'd be happy." I looked at her wide-eyed and I saw her innocent expression and that's when I knew something was really wrong._

"That was my first clue..." I told Stefan, twirling the tumbler of bourbon in my hand as I looked up at him. His brow was furrowed and that meant that he was trying to think thing through.

"She was sired to you...and I can only assume you took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, right?" Stefan smirked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"More like when she went all 'Fatal Attraction' on me...then I had to make a clean break." I grimaced, shrugging at the memories.

"How'd you do that?" I suddenly found the thing I was looking for and I sighed, handing it to Stefan.

"Ah! Here..." Stefan studied the carton as he read the words.

"Who's Valerie La Marche?"

"The witch that I found to help me break little Charlotte's sire bond" I said as I gulped down another mouthful of bourbon, seeing Stefan stand there. I stood up and decided I couldn't do this alone...

"Pack your bags, baby bro. We're going back to Bourbon street."

**Elena's POV:**

It felt so good to be here with Bonnie and Caroline...it was just like old times. Except the fact that two of us were vampires and one a witch and I had stayed true to my words and raided the Salvatore wine cellar.

"One for you..." I took a bottle of Don and handed it to Bonnie, smiling as she eyed it with curious eyes.

"One for you..." I handed another one to Caroline, who grinned at me.

"Uuu..." Caroline smiled appreciatively at the bottle of champagne.

"I'm assuming this is for Caroline..." Bonnie said, taking a blood bag from the small crate and I saw Caroline was about to grab it. This is a good time to tell them the good news.

"Actually...it's for me" I smiled, seeing the shocked expressions on their faces as they both stuttered, apparently not knowing how to ask me.

"Are you saying that...?" Caroline began as I took a delicious sip from the straw.

"Thanks to Damon I am now a functional, dysfunctional vampire..." I grinned at them, sipping from the blood bag again.

"That's amazing!" Bonnie smiled at me, relief clearly showing on her features.

"Um...what do you mean 'thanks to Damon'?" Caroline asked, looking at me questioningly.

"Well...he suggested that I try it again so I did...and it worked! No more snatch, eat and erase..." I added as I saw Caroline's expression change, but I didn't give it that much thought. I was having a good time so far and after the night and morning that I spent with Damon...I was happy, more so than I've been in a long while. Finally this vampire life was starting to look better.

I walked over to the couch, smiling as I grabbed my phone and checked my messages.

"So...where is my least favourite Salvatore?" Caroline asked, just as I opened the text from Damon and read it aloud.

"_Out with Stefan for the night. Don't wait up. Brother bonding_"

"Hmm...so you guy check in texts now? What else do you do?" Caroline eyed me with her judgy eyes and I really didn't want to ruin my good mood.

"I know that you're not the biggest fan, but he kind of just changed my life... would you mind laying off on all the hate?" I tried to smile, make her understand that there was nothing wrong with me having feelings for Damon.

I was actually grateful when Bonnie intervened.

"Okay...new girl's night rule: no boy talk. Yah? Plus...why talk when we have this..." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows as she snatched a bag with some sort of herbs in it.

"Is that stoner tea?" Caroline asked incredulously and Bonnie quickly replied.

"It's 'spirit tea'! It opens up your chi...or whatever" She shrugged, making me grin widely at her. I liked the idea of loosening up and Bonnie being so carefree made me smile. Although Caroline sighed, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Come on! It's not drugs...Shane is helping me do natural magic without having access to spirits." She added, making Caroline scoff.

"Mhmm..."

"Don't...judge!" Bonnie stared at her, pursing her lips and waiting for Caroline to agree not to judge...which seemed kind of impossible at the moment.

"Okay...fine! I hereby vow not to be judgemental for _the rest of the evening_ even if you two are potentially ruining your lives as I stand idly by, it's your choice." She said, raising her hands in mock surrender.

"I'll drink to that" I said and both girls grabbed their bottles and Caroline stuck out her tongue as I toasted with my blood bag.

"Cheers!"

**Damon's POV:**

We arrived in New Orleans late that evening, seeing as the streets were as lively as usual. There were people dancing to the music played by the jazz band as Stefan and I made our way towards the address where the witch was in 1942.

"The city's the same...just brighter" Stefan said and I had to ask.

"Have you been here since '42?"

"Nope...not since I shipped off to join the war after you didn't" Stefan explained as I rolled my eyes.

"Somebody had to entertain the ladies who had been left behind by their men folk..." I drawled as I heard my phone ring in a message. I pulled it out of my pocket and decided to share this with Stefan.

"Ooh...good news! Elena's at the house with the girls where she can't get in trouble. Bad news: they got to the Don..." I smirked at my brother and he rolled his eyes, clearly not too happy about me talking to Elena.

"I told her to make herself at home..." I shrugged, typing back as Stefan started talking.

"Yeah...you told her so... she does, right?" He looked at me with a look of disapproval, clearly reading too much into this whole sire bond.

"Pft! The sire bond is not that literal, Stefan..." I scoffed, walking past him, trying to not think about that right now...

"Really? Name one thing that you've asked her to do and you haven't gotten..."

"You know what I haven't gotten? Blame...guilt...I get it, Stefan. I get that you're pissed that Elena dumped you because she has feelings for me...Bet you blame the sire bond for that, too..." I was starting to get angry, not knowing exactly what the sire bond meant and having Stefan throw things like that in my face was not making it easy for me.

"Yeah...you know what? I absolutely do!" He stated, convinced and driven to make me see what he saw, but I couldn't...I _wouldn't..._

"Why? Because it is impossible to think that she can have feelings for me?" I asked, already seeing Stefan's anger swirl in his eyes, too. I knew that my brother would do anything that he could to convince me that all of this was not real.

"No, it's impossible for her to be so blind that she doesn't see how wrong you are for her." He lashed out, coming close to me to emphasize his words and I had to look away from his eyes, not to lose it. He didn't know what his words meant to me right now... I just couldn't face him...I was hurt by this all and I couldn't do this...so I turned away, walking in front of Stefan, not wanting to think about this until we found the witch.

"Hey...wait, Damon...I'm sorry." I heard Stefan say and I turned back to face him, instantly remembering those words from 1942...

"What did you say?" I asked him as another memory flashed through my mind.

_I was at the bar and I felt someone pat me on the shoulder. I was surprised to find my brother, Stefan standing there. He was wearing military uniform and he looked at m, smiling as he waited for me to make the first move._

"_You look like a guy I used to know..." I said, making him chuckle._

"_Hello, Damon..." _

"_Come to put a stake in my heart?" I asked him, half joking and half simply curious as I smirked at him._

"_More like bury the hatchet..." Stefan smiled, extending his hand. I had missed my brother to be honest and this was the first time I saw him in a long time and I wanted to just have Stefan back. So I smiled genuinely at him and shook his hand, pulling him in for a manly hug._

_We started drinking and he brought his friend, Lexi to join us, telling me that he would be going to war, to Egypt._

"_Egypt, huh? You're finally gonna get to see the pyramids..." I smiled, seeing that my brother was happy and had a life that he wanted. _

"_I doubt I'll be doing much sightseeing driving an ambulance through the front lines, but...yeah...Egypt." Thinking about the life that I had here, I wished that I could join my brother now that we were trying to let go of the past and be brothers again..._

"_Think they have room for another driver?" Stefan looked at me surprised, but he showed genuine interest in my proposal so I shrugged._

"_I can handle some war...if it meant spending quality time with my little brother..." I told him honestly and I saw him actually consider the idea._

"_Tell you what...I'll talk to my C.O..." He drowned his glass of bourbon and stood up._

"_Why don't I get us another round..."He said as he left me alone with Lexi. She came closer as soon as Stefan was out of earshot and smiled at me with in a false way._

"_You're not going." She told me and I didn't know why she was so hell bent on making me back out._

"_I don't like you!" I said, seeing as she had decided to come between my brother and me._

"_In 1912 you pressured Stefan to drink human blood. He's been trying to put his ripper days behind him, but he needs to see death and blood and deal with them as part of life. He needs balance and restraint." She argued and I felt my blood boil. I knew my baby bro was having some diet issues and I actually regretted what I did to him back in 1912, but now I just wanted to be with my brother._

"_What makes you think I'm not balanced and restrained?" _

"_The fact that you never have been. You think of what you want first, second and third. Stefan's better off alone than in your company" She started, her tone of voice making me dislike her even more. She might have been Stefan's friend, but she was no one to me and we were talking about __**my**__ brother here._

"_Well I beg to differ!" I spat the words back at her just as Stefan got back with more drinks. We both acted as if we weren't talking about anything important and Stefan was too excited about leaving to Egypt to notice the glares that we were throwing each other._

"_To the Salvatore's... in Egypt..." He smiled at us, toasting his drink._

"_Cheers!" we all said, clinking our glasses as I thought about what would this Lexi girl say to Stefan afterwards..._

_Just as we were happily drinking, I saw Charlotte appear with a woman that was barely alive - probably her recent snack. _

"_Damon...did you forget you were supposed to meet us for dinner?" I watched as she came forward, blood smeared across her lips and I was horrified about Stefan seeing her like this._

"_Sorry, I...lost track of time" I tried to deflect and make her leave, but apparently she had other things in mind._

"_I brought you leftovers..." She smiled at me, revealing the woman's bloodied neck and I panicked. On the one hand because we were in a very public place and the people in the bar could easily see her and on the other hand there was Stefan and his bloodlust problem. Damn it!_

"_Charlotte!" I chastised her, seeing as she pushed the woman right into Stefan's arms. He was struggling with the urges and his hand was marred with the woman's blood. I stood up quickly, taking the woman from my brother's arms, trying to fix the situation._

"_Get away from him!" Lexi warned us, walking to Stefan and I wanted to apologize, but I didn't know what to say. This situation was far worse than I thought it could be._

"_Stefan..." I tried to reach him, seeing that his eyes were darkening with bloodlust as he looked at his bloody fingers. _

"_Stef..." I tried again, worry taking over me as I saw the protruding veins appear under my brother's eyes. I could never say 'I'm sorry' enough times after the 1912 incident and I felt like I was losing my brother all over again as Lexi ushered him towards the exit. _

"_Stefan!" I called, but he was too far gone and I didn't know what else to do. I still had that woman in my arms and I wanted to follow my brother, but I couldn't leave this mess behind. Charlotte was standing there, not really paying attention to the things that happened in the last minute._

"_She's better off without you, too" Lexi said as she turned around for a moment before leaving with Stefan and leaving me behind. I saw Charlotte smile back at me as if nothing was wrong and I had to fight the sudden urge to just snap her neck._

"I apologize, alright? As much as I hate this sire bond thing I shouldn't take it out on you. It's not really your fault." Stefan said as we were walking down the New Orleans's streets towards where I remembered the witch, Valerie lived. It was kind of nice to hear that Stefan wasn't actually blaming me for the sire bond even though he still had no idea of exactly what happened between me and Elena.

I was pretty sure that once Stefan found out that Elena and I had had sex, he'd blame me for taking advantage of her. God knows what he'd think...and that's why I didn't want to tell him everything. We just had to find the witch and break that stupid sire bond.

Thing was that I didn't really tell Stefan all of the things that the witch required for doing the spell it's just that I would do anything to get rid of the sire bond and the guilt that came with it. I didn't want anyone accusing me of taking advantage of Elena and I really didn't want to know exactly how much of what we had been doing was actually real.

"Well...don't go all warm and fuzzy on me yet..." I told Stefan, still not sure if we could find that witch as we reached the place where she had lived in 1942, but I saw it was definitely not the same.

"This is where the witch lived..." I concluded, showing Stefan the building, but knowing that it was a long shot to find her now.

"What...you weren't expecting to find the same exact witch in the same place..." Stefan asked me as we both looked up at the building, trying to think of something else.

"No...but since I couldn't remember where the store was...figured I'd give us a start..." I

"Maybe there's another place to start...You think Charlotte might be in New Orleans?" He asked and to be perfectly honest he did make sense. If Charlotte was still here, then we would definitely have some place to start.

"Yeah...maybe" I concluded, desperately clinging to any piece of information that could lead us to the witch so that we'd be done with this sire bond as soon as possible.

"Where's the last place you saw her?" Stefan inquired as if she'd still be in the same place after more than half a century... but still...we had to start somewhere...and I bet this is gonna sound _pretty bad._

"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine...I kinda told her to count every brick in every building in New Orleans and I'd meet her at the corner... I was gone by morning" I add, putting on a fake smirk, not actually proud to tell my brother this.

As expected, Stefan turned around, disappointment radiating off of him and I watched as he began walking away. What was up with that? There was no way that Stefan actually believed that Charlotte will still be in that same place, right? _Right?_

"Where are you going?"

"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine...see how literal the sire bond is..." He turned to look back at me, his facial expression challenging. I almost didn't want to know. It was absolutely crazy to think that the sire bond was that literal. I mean really? She was surely living it up with the best of them, drying defenceless humans of their precious blood and dancing in some fancy jazz club...

"There's no way she's gonna be in the same spot after 70 years" I voice my thought to Stefan as we arrived at said corner. But my baby bro seemed to have some other things to talk in mind...

"So...what are we gonna tell Elena?" Oh no...not that talk... Just once couldn't my brother keep his mouth shut and not ask those kind of serious questions that made me want to rip something. Preferably Stefan's head.

"I was hoping we didn't have to tell her anything..."

"We can't just lie to her!" Stefan scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned away.

"It's not a lie...it's an omission for the greater good" I try to make him understand. Stefan is always so righteous and has to do the right thing...but he doesn't even know that the things he thinks are right to do may just be right by him. I wasn't ready for him to tell Elena that she was sired to me. I still needed a bit of time to wrap my head around it.

"Oh, I see...that's 'Damon speak' for let's not do the right thing...let's just do what's right for me..." He mocked and I narrowed my eyes at him, ready to ask him about his true intentions.

"What about you, Oh selfless one! Are you doing what's best for Elena or what's best for you? Cause looks to me like the only reason you want to break Elena's sire bond is to restore her original factory 'team Stefan' settings." I practically spat the words, seeing as he wasn't actually denying that and it only drove my anger higher. He was really putting all his faith in the stupid sire bond.

I just had to clear my mind and I kinda needed to be alone for a while, not with my judgy baby bro who had no idea what was right and what was not right now. He was in denial and he was taking it out on me as if it was my fault that Elena had died in the first place. It wasn't even me that gave her my blood. I had no idea and I was really trying to take the high road and do the best thing for Elena and that meant breaking the sire bond.

"I'm gonna go get a drink...hunt me down when you stop being a dick!" I told him, turning away without giving him time to talk back. I didn't need to hear his ideas on this sire bond because he sure as hell would make it worse for me and I felt pretty bad already without him pressuring me into telling Elena. He would just bust my ass about how bad it was for me to keep something like this from Elena and that probably all of her actions and feelings since the moment she was turned had been influenced by this sire bond.

I walk down the empty street and I got so lost in thought that I haven't noticed how eerily deserted is this street. I get that feeling like someone is behind me, watching me and I turn around, but I soon realize that was my big mistake. As I look back, I see someone speeding towards me and it's clearly a vampire and I don't have time to do anything.

Thing is, as surprising and totally unexpectedly, she knocked me down and I felt her lips on mine. Shock registered in my mind and I immediately felt her being shoved off from me and I see Stefan standing next to me as I stand up, still dumbfounded.

"What the hell just happened?" My brother asked me and I sure as hell was wondering the same damn thing! What the fuck was going on? This cannot be happening...it just can't!

"She kissed me..." I said, trying to hide my shock and pure terror as we approach the vampire woman. Yep...that's her alright...

"Damon...I always knew you'd come back for me..." She practically sighed, smiling at me and I just had to believe it was just her weird, psychopathic nature to be obsessed with me even after all these years. I sure hoped it was that and NOT the sire bond!

"I must have counted literally every brick on every building in New Orleans..." Charlotte continued, making dread flood my senses as her words just proved how wrong I was to even have that small hope. Stefan wasn't much of a help, either...as he seemed much too pleased to see the hurt and utter terror.

"Literally every brick!" He accentuated every one of those words, making me actually feel like there was just nothing that could make this day worse. How the hell was I supposed to go back to Elena now and tell her that her feelings were probably not real and that this thing between us might not even mean anything?

"Charlotte...Please tell me you had a full life and that you've done something other than counting bricks" I asked her as she looked at me with that creepy stare and I had to pry her hand off my jacket.

"Of course I have...I'm not crazy." She said and I didn't know whether it was the look in her eyes and the way that she had greeted me that made my skin crawl or the fact that I might not have noticed that back in 1942, but she could really had been crazy. I grimaced at that, still and looked over her shoulder at Stefan, who had been watching her intently.

"Then why are you still here?"

"You know when someone breaks up with you and there's a song that reminds you of them? First you hate it...but then it brings back all the good memories of them." I kinda watch her warily, hoping that her craziness is the only reason she had for being here and acting like that. I sure did hope so!

"Counting the bricks is my song and I have been playing it for decades..." She smiled that creepy smile and there goes my last hope! Goddamn it!

"That's a really long time stuck listening for the same song..." Stefan so 'kindly' pointed out and I had to again, pry her hands off my neck as I felt the need to at least use that bit of info to our advantage. Now I really had to see that fucking lying witch to demand answers!

"Yeah...huh...well in the plus column...you know New Orleans better than anyone in the world which is really nice because we need your help finding someone."

**Elena's POV:**

The awesome girl's night we have planned had turned out a true nightmare. We had ended up in Damon's bathroom, drunk and truths had come out. I admitted sleeping with Damon because I was so damn pissed at Caroline for making him seem like the worst man on earth which he definitely is _not_!

After that, they freaked out and Caroline had to throw at me that I was sired to Damon. Could you believe it? That was right after I told them that I might be in love with him! How could she say that and make me feel like this? I knew how I felt and just because she and _Stefan _had come to the conclusion that I was sired to Damon didn't mean that my feelings weren't real.

Of course just as I was about to yell at her for not even telling me about her doubts there were two hybrids at the door. We tried to fight them and Bonnie even used some of her witchy juju but of course they kidnapped Caroline and we went looking for her. Tyler and I went into the woods, going to the barn where the hybrids were hiding and, on the way there, Tyler told me that the sire bond doesn't affect the way you feel, but just your actions.

I was beyond relieved to know that, even though there was never a doubt in my mind about this thing. I knew from the beginning that I was falling for Damon far before I became a vampire and that my feelings and our time together had been 100% real.

After we got there and I tried yet again to save my friends and succeeded and the hybrids had submitted to Tyler, which was quite creepy to witness, we went back home and I tidied up the house, waiting for Damon to finally come home. Caroline and Bonnie had not said they were 100% on board with the Damon situation, but at least we were best friends again and they promised not to tell Stefan at least until I told him.

Now, I was putting the empty bottles of Don back into the small crate and I was thinking that if I knew about this sire bond thing, then Stefan had surely told Damon, too. I wasn't going to pretend that they were not gone to figure some things out about that, but I just wanted Damon to come home so that we could talk.

I wanted to make sure that Stefan hadn't made him think that he had taken advantage of me in any way. That was never the case and after what we shared just the other day, I was falling for him even more. Admittedly, I had feelings for him since even before Stefan had left and they had grown into something that was so close to love that it was unnerving at first.

I was not going to back down now and I hoped that Stefan hadn't filled Damon's head with stupid sire bond stories because I wouldn't allow it! I would make Damon see that it was all real and, as he had said yesterday it was finally our time, it was right. Amidst the whole vampire drama and hunter horrors, Damon had always been there for me and I was not going to let him go this time.

**I know this was a really long one and kind of a filler chapter, but still essential to understanding Damon's feelings and even some of Elena's...and in the next one there will be a surprise...**

**Also I would really want to know if you would want me to write all of the scenes that had happened after this still in New Orleans and in 4x09 or if I should just talk a bit about them (like Elena's POV here at the end) and skip to the part where Damon watches Elena with Jeremy and Bonnie when they take out the decorations?**

**Please REVIEW and let me know! :D**

**Oh and I promise there will be more smut soon!**

**Xo Rose**


	5. Speechless

**Hi there! How have you been? ;D **

**Have you all seen episode 11? Personally I loved that there was finally a phone call that didn't end in Damon's heartbreak! Anyhow…I hope you'll like this new chapter because I decided to skip to Damon's return home…**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and for reading, following this story and adding it to your favourites. You are such awesome readers! I love to hear from you!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 5: Speechless**

I slowly walked into the house, hearing that Elena was in the parlour cleaning up and I felt the tug at my heart that seemed to get stronger, telling me that it was time to do the right thing. How stupid was that? I didn't want to do this...I had already suffered enough with finding out that there really was no spell to break the sire bond.

The witch had lied to me back in 1942 so that she could use the sacrifice of those 12 innocent people _I killed_ to fuel her 'expression' juju. To have to hear the actual words that there was no such spell was hard enough, but when the witch told me that there was only one way to break the bond I was about to break. How could I do the right thing now? It was hard enough to imagine telling Elena what I told Charlotte, that she should forget about me and move on.

I had been picturing Elena in Charlotte's place and then dread filled my guts. There was no way I could keep my heart intact after telling Elena to stay away even though I knew that I had to because I would never take advantage of Elena in that way.

It was painful to even think about it, but as my brother had pointed out, I had to do it. I had to set Elena free. The only decent thing that had come out of this trip had been the fact that Stefan had at least found out some things that I would've never told him otherwise. I wasn't one to brag about the things that I did, about the way that I had always tried to do the right thing for my baby bro.

Stefan was family and back when we were human everything had been good and we got along great. After Katherine we were both stupid and there were many things that I've done that I wasn't proud of, but when it came to it, I had always put my brother first. I was actually relieved that Stefan now knew the actual reason why I didn't go with him to Egypt and maybe now he could see that I did what I did for his own good.

It felt weird coming home to find Elena here and it would've been so completely amazing if it weren't for this stupid sire bond. I wondered if she found out about it and what she thought about it if she did. I just had to get through this because I knew that Elena deserved to know about it and to be free of this sire bond.

I rounded the corner and saw Elena gathering the bottles and glasses, her back towards me. I watched her for a moment, enjoying the sight of her here, knowing that perhaps after we have _the_ talk she would not be happy with me for doing this.

One thing was clear to me...even if Elena had found out about the sire bond she probably didn't understand the full implications because she was still here. She was here, waiting for me and she showed no signs of being mad. I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing...

"Hey!" Elena said, not turning towards me, but I already knew she had sensed my presence. She continued to put the bottles and glasses in the small crate and I saw a small smile on her lips.

"Hey back..." I wanted to have only a few more minutes to talk to her and act like there was nothing wrong. I really needed to have just a few more moments like the ones I had yesterday morning because I probably wouldn't have those again after this.

"How was your night?" Elena asked as she finally turned towards me, but her question only made me remember that I needed to do this. The conversation with Charlotte had left a bitter taste in my mouth, knowing that I would have to do it to Elena today.

"Awful! Yours?" I answered honestly and I just wanted to hear that she had had a good girl's night and that no drama had happened which was probably not likely to have happened.

"Same..." She replied as she looked at me sweetly and it was like we were both avoiding to actually talk about what we knew was coming. We both wanted just another few minutes to enjoy being together and having her there was making it difficult for me to just tell her. I knew that if I prolonged the inevitable I wouldn't be able to do the right thing and that I'd cave under her gaze.

"Elena...um...we need to talk" I started as I pushed away from the wall and took a footstep towards her, grimacing as I knew what I needed to do.

"I know I'm sired to you, Damon..." Elena admitted and I was a bit taken aback by the easy way that she said it. I was gaping at her, not really knowing what to say and I wanted to stupidly ask her why she was still here? Why hadn't she yelled at me yet?

"Caroline told me...that's what you and Stefan were doing isn't it?" Elena continued and I nodded slightly as she kept looking at me with such intensity that I didn't even know what that meant.

"Is there a way to break it?" She asked as I frowned, thinking about the actual 'way' to break the sire bond. I knew that this was a lot to take in and I was surprised that she had been so calm about it. We were talking about me having control over her for fuck's sake! We needed to break it...

"Not exactly...which is why we need to talk..." I told her, narrowing my eyes and trying to keep my composure as I looked at her, ready to tell her that I will set her free. Apparently she wanted to share some more about her night and I just hoped I would be strong enough to still do the right thing.

"Tyler told me the bond doesn't affect how I feel, just the way I act. My feelings for you haven't changed, Damon. Nothing's changed..." Elena tried to reason with me and I have to admit that watching her as she said those words, looking at me like that was unnerving. But the thing she didn't realize was that everything that had happened after she was turned had been different.

"Everything's changed, Elena" I step closer to her, wanting to make her understand my point of view. Nothing was the same and it had been too good to be true.

Let's face it, Elena had been warming up to me over the summer while we were looking for Stefan, but there was never a sign from her that she really had feelings for me. I have changed for her, but still I was the bad brother and Elena had never wanted me before. Could you really blame me for doubting this? After all I've heard in New Orleans about this sire bond...

"Ok, fine...yeah, I mean I've changed...so have you, Damon. And I'm happy just like you were yesterday morning before we knew about all of this..." Elena wanted to convince me, but not even the distant voice of the witch telling me that she was sired because she had feelings for me before she changed could make me see this as something good.

"You know what'd make me happy? To know that this entire time that I've been completely in love with you that what you actually felt for me was real..." I told her honestly because that was what made it more painful.

"It is real! I know that it is, Damon...I knew what you're about to do. Please...don't do this to me!" Elena argued, coming so close to me that her intoxicatingly sweet smell was enveloping me and making it hard for me to focus.

"I don't wanna do this, Elena! I'm not the good guy, remember? I'm the selfish one! I take what I want, I do what I want: I lie to my brother, I fall in love with his girl...I don't do the right thing!" I tried to make her understand that this was harder and more painful to me than anything I've ever done, but I was not her good guy, I was not her choice and I couldn't forget the night when she told me that.

I looked into her eyes and she was silently pleading me not to do this. I didn't know what to do anymore...seeing her like this in front of me now was making things even more difficult. And I knew that if there was someone who I would sacrifice everything for that was Elena, the girl I loved, for whom I'd always do the right thing and I would put her first.

"But I have to do the right thing by you..." Again, I tried to reason with her, knowing that my eyes must have given away just how torn I was and how hard it was to say this to her. Elena deserved better than to be taken advantage of even though we both knew I never wanted this, I didn't know.

She was looking at me, determined to change my mind as she stepped even closer, taking my hand in both of hers. I wasn't expecting that and Elena's soft skin touching mine was not making it any easier for me to let her go. Elena placed my hand over the warm skin just above her heart as she held it there, her eyes boring into mine.

"Does this feel wrong?" She demanded as I saw the determination in her eyes and the faint trace of tears brimming in her eyes. I couldn't deny that Elena really knew me better than I thought and she knew just how to push my limits.

How could she ask me that? Of course it didn't feel wrong, in fact it felt like home, it felt right and I had told her that it was finally _our time_. It felt better than anything else in the world and the fact that she was so determined made it that much more real. There was no way that I could lie to her now, not after all that had happened between us and she knew it.

Elena's eyes softened that much more as she brought her hand to the side of my face, gently touching my skin as she kept our emotional eye contact. Her fingers were lightly brushing through my hair and softly touching my skin and even that smallest touch made my skin tingle.

I was never going to get her out of my mind and it was not fair to send her away because that meant abusing the sire bond and controlling her like I really didn't want to.

"Does _this _feel wrong?" Elena's expression and actions left me speechless, the emotions swirling in her eyes and the way she had asked that made me waver. Just standing here, my hand over her heart and her small hand cupping the side of my face was something I never would've thought possible.

I didn't want to let go, I didn't think it was wrong. There was nothing wrong about this, in fact there was this sense of rightness and I just felt complete with her. I couldn't even begin to comprehend the emotions that were flooding into me all at once, but the more I thought about it, the more Elena's words made me rethink it all.

I wasn't the one telling her to do anything right now and still, she was here, pleading for me to _not _do this and it made me think that we could try and take a step back and have a day to think about it before I ruined everything and pushed her away...

"Elena..." I wanted to tell her that there was nothing wrong and that we would figure everything out, but I really couldn't because I didn't know what was going to happen. Her doe eyes were glazed with unshed tears and she was simply asking me not to give up on her, not now and I wasn't about to.

I sighed as I finally relented, knowing that I would do all that I could to find that cure and so Elena could be human again and not sired to me. Once she'd be a living, breathing human I could see whether this was real or not. And until then I would not take advantage of her in any way so that she wouldn't be really that mad once there was no sire bond.

"Damon...I missed you..." Elena said her lips curling in a ghost of a smile as she came closer, her eyes drifting to my lips. I couldn't do this to her but I couldn't push her away for good. So I would just be her friend, just like before and we could get through this.

"I don't want to take advantage of this, Elena..." I admitted to her, my voice barely a whisper as _I_ was now the one pleading the other. I wanted her to know that I wouldn't do anything to her now that we knew about this sire bond. Elena had to be certain that I would never risk having control over her even involuntary.

"I don't want to risk telling you something and that, without even knowing it, you'd do as I'd tell you because you would have no choice..." I continued as Elena shook her head, not wanting to believe that the sire bond was that literal, but after I saw just how literal it was with Charlotte, I would do everything to avoid that with Elena.

"You have to understand that I want to be with you, Damon...that I am happy with you." Elena argued as she placed both her hands on my chest, gazing up at me through thick eyelashes. I just couldn't shake the thought of involuntarily making her do this or feel things that she didn't want to.

"And you have to understand that I'm scared, Elena...I'm fucking scared of the outcome of all of this! I don't want you to hate me once you'll be human again...I don't want to say something and that you'd simply do it because you want to make me happy. I don't want to have to think twice about every freaking word that comes out of my mouth because of how it will influence you..."

I sighed as I poured all of my fears onto her, but I really needed her to understand what I was saying. I had only wanted for us to be together and when it had finally happened, the whole sire bond came into play and now I didn't even know how much of it had been 100% real.

I couldn't stop thinking about all the 'what ifs'...what if I had told her something that had made her think she had feelings for me? Knowing how I was so damn impulsive and that I spoke before I even thought about the words coming out of my mouth, there was a possibility that I could've said something to her and that was my biggest fear.

"Damon...look at me!" Elena had been staring at me, my outburst seemingly not affecting her as much as I'd expected. She was always there when I was feeling like this and she really knew how to calm me down, which made me love her even more.

Her touch was comforting even though she shouldn't be the one doing the comforting, but she wanted me to see what she meant. Her eyes were full of light, emotions showing in their chocolate brown depths and I was lost for words, knowing that I was going to do just as she wanted.

It was as if before she even became a vampire _I _was the one sired to her, doing everything that she asked me to do and complying with her wishes.

"I want to spend time with you...I will prove that this is real..." Elena murmured as she slowly closed the distance between our lips before I could even react. It was just a sweet peck, but it was all I ever wanted because she knew I didn't usually get to do things like this in public, not with her.

"Come on..." She urged me as she tugged my hand, dragging me towards the front door of the house. I didn't know what she was planning and I dreaded having to meet Stefan and tell him I didn't set Elena free.

"Where are we going, Lena?" I asked as she pulled open the door and continued to walk towards the car. I chuckled at her childish behaviour, but I had to admit it was a nice change to simply get to spend time with her without having to deal with all the drama.

"We're going to order take-out from the Grill and grab a DVD at my place and _we_ are going to watch a movie..." Elena smiled broadly at me, climbing into the passage seat as I shook my head, sliding into the driver's seat of my Camaro.

Elena clearly wanted to prove me that we could have fun even with all the drama because that's what I always tried to tell her. TO have a 5 minute break -just like back in Georgia...and that she should have fun and now, with her vampire heightened emotions and all, Elena seemed to act on her impulses more. So this thing with the movie was still on the 'friend's territory' right?

* * *

Apparently...it was not so bad to watch movies with Elena and eat popcorn and the burgers she had got from the Grill...We had simply curled on the couch and watched a movie, well to be perfectly honest I mostly watched Elena.

I had tried so hard not to make a move that was not appropriate between friends, but Elena had made it pretty difficult for me to keep my hands to myself. She had curled up against the side of my body, resting her hand on my shoulder and taking my hand in hers. So I simply sighed and brought my arm around her, knowing that this was the furthest I was allowing myself to go. And we stayed like that until the movie ended, only laughing from time to time at the scenes on the screen.

I totally loved seeing Elena happy like that and making her that happy had been something I took credit for most of the times when she'd have that grin on her face. I wanted to see her like this every single moment from now on and I knew that that was probably not entirely possible, what with the sire bond drama, but I always managed to make her smile with my charming personality and 'Damon humour'.

Elena was happily leaning onto me as the movie ended, snuggling closer to me as I turned off the TV, noticing that time had gone by quickly and it was now dark outside. Elena smiled up at me, sleepily burying her head in the crook of my neck as I gently scooped her up and held her, knowing that she probably needed some sleep after the night she had had.

"Let's get you to bed, kitten..." I whispered, for the first time ever not using those words with a sexual innuendo. I felt Elena's lips curl into a smile against the skin of my neck as she pulled back slightly, looking up at me.

"Just don't let me go..." Elena smiled as she leaned in and kissed me so softly I wasn't even sure it had happened. Her eyelids were heavy and she was about to fall asleep, but her words had embedded themselves into my heart. I stood up and carried her up the stairs, walking slowly as I tried to make sense of it.

Did she mean it like that or just that she wanted me to hold her while she slept? I was seriously having a hard time figuring her out, but I knew that I would never give up on her. I would always fight for her and keep her safe and love her.

As I entered my bedroom, I walked over to the bed and placed her body gently on the soft mattress, smiling as I saw that she was already fast asleep. I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, taking a moment to admire her as this.

I sighed as I climbed in next to her, pulling her in my arms and holding her closely as she snuggled further into my embrace. She had asked me not to let her go and for tonight I would hold her and enjoy the proximity while it lasted.

As I closed my eyes, I felt exhaustion take over my body and I knew that whatever we were going to face tomorrow I'll do everything in my power to keep my promises to Elena. I had promised I'd never leave her again and now, as she slept peacefully in my arms, I knew that I would just have to try and be friends with Elena. For now, for all that it was worth I could use the sire bond to at least give Elena free will...

**So what do you think? This one was a shorter chapter and I wanted to really fill in the space between the morning when Damon came back and the morning when they woke up in bed. I hope you liked it...**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what would you like the next chapter to be...smut or not? **

**xo Rose**


	6. One secret, selfish day -Part 2

**Hello lovely readers! How've you been? **

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and support! Since I already had written this scene for my other story 'Too hot for TV' I decided to post it here soon, too because it fits just great. :D**

**Also…did anyone feel as disappointed as I did for the fact that in the 9****th**** episode's promo there was a sex scene, but we had none on the show? Because if you were…then you have to read this!**

**Have at it darlings!**

**Chapter 6: One secret selfish day - Part 2**

The sun flittered into the room, lightly caressing her skin, making her open her eyes. Realization of her surroundings and the fact that she was still fully dressed sent a pang of disappointment through her. She turned to face Damon, who was still motionless, looking peacefully at ease.

There was nothing that Elena enjoyed more than seeing Damon like this…the sun kissing his skin as he slept, no worry etched across his face. The sight made her smile as she rested on her side with her hand under her head.

"Ugh…this would be so much more fun if we were naked!" Damon muttered, still not opening his eyes and Elena smirked, having the perfect witty comeback for that.

"It was your call, not mine" That made his eyes pop open.

"I was being a gentleman" He frowned, turning so that he was looking at the sealing. He had thought about everything and right now, being with Elena in bed even though nothing happened was making things really hard for him.

"You shouldn't have stayed" He sighed, his eyes fixating the sealing as he tried to do the right thing again.

"I know…" Elena faced the sealing as well, both sighing as their minds worked overtime to comprehend the complicated mess that had become their lives.

Damon was pissed, knowing that he should've told her to go home; he should have set her free. He had promised. But the way she had spoken to him last night made things really difficult for him and even though he knew that it wasn't the right thing to do, he had caved in.

He couldn't do it anymore…it was driving him insane to just stand there next to her and act like he wasn't in love with her. He jumped out of bed, deciding that there was no way that he could stand so close near her and not touch her. There was no mistaking that he could've done so last night… he could've taken her to bed, made love to her all night, but he couldn't. It felt wrong to know that she was sired to him. After seeing what that had done to Charlotte yesterday and imagining what it could do to Elena he had decided to set her free. But no…she had to look into his eyes and demand to know if this thing between them had felt wrong.

Of course it hadn't felt wrong…her small hand on his face had felt like home, like he had finally found the woman with whom he belonged. Still…there was that nagging voice that told him that he was practically taking advantage of her.

"I should've made you leave…sent you packing… I promised Stefan!" Damon walked over to his drawers, all the while looking back at Elena and trying to reason with her. He didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself of those things, but he felt like he had to.

"I know…" Her voice was soft and he was losing his temper pretty fast.

"You're sired to me, Elena…which means everything that you think you feel might not even be real!" Damon pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside as he pulled a new one out of the drawer and tugged it on roughly. He couldn't pretend like it wasn't affecting him… this whole situation was fucked up and he had no idea how to fix it.

"I know Damon, but…it feels real" Elena countered, rolling her eyes as she slid from the bed. Her words made his resolve falter and the fact that she walked right over to him made it infinitely harder to think straight.

"And I'm not ready to let go of that…" She wanted to make sure that he understood her point of view. There was something between them that he just couldn't understand, but the knowledge of this sire bond had literally started a war between his mind and his heart's desires.

"Well...I could make you…invoke the sire bond." Damon was never going to admit that he said those words in order to convince himself more than to convince Elena. Her eyes were boring into his, challenging him and proving how appalled by the situation she was.

"So do it!" She dared him.

Elena had no doubt that her feelings for Damon were 100% real and she wanted to make him see it too. Damn him and his stubbornness! He had to get it through his thick skull that the sire bond was not affecting the way she felt for him and that it was all real.

The determination with which Elena challenged him to do it was surprising and Damon was taken aback by her intense gaze. She knew exactly how vulnerable he was under the power of her eyes and she was using it against him. Damon let out a sigh, caving as he looked back at Elena.

"I told him I'm setting you free…right after I _didn't _tell him that we slept together."

Damon felt his resolve crumbling as Elena turned the full power of her doe eyes on him.

"So what do you wanna do?" Her soft voice made him lose the last shred of control. Those simple words could've had so many different meanings that he would've gladly pointed out. Elena knew exactly how to make him lose his mind and he couldn't find a good enough reason as to not make her see that. If she wanted to know what he wanted to do…he'd certainly tell her.

"I wanna throw you back in my bed and never let you leave." Damon's husky voice sent delicious shivers down Elena's spine. _God! Did he know how infuriatingly hot he was right now?_ He was so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her lips. So she decided to give him that final push.

"So do it!" Her eyes met his as she tried to convey as much of her feelings as possible. Damon would have to be blind not to see that she actually wanted him _badly_.

Staring into each other's eyes was like looking into each other's soul. The moment was intense and thick emotion was passing between them. Damon wanted to do the right thing by Stefan so badly that he hadn't seen that the right thing by Elena was actually _this. _Seeing her so adamant on proving that her feelings were real and daring him to actually be with her was what made Damon admit that it was right…it felt right…right now!

Elena's gaze fell upon Damon's perfectly shaped lips, making him mirror her actions. She swallowed thickly, raising her fingers and gently trailing them down the smooth expanse of his throat. The simple touch made his blood begin to boil as Elena teased him, her fingers moving down his chest and quickly slipping under his navy shirt.

Damon let out a ragged breath as Elena slowly inched his shirt up, her fingers brushing over the ridges of his abs as she pulled it up and over his head. The way she looked at him was intoxicating and intense, the closeness of her body affecting him in a way that he couldn't even comprehend.

Elena smiled at him mischievously as she let her eyes roam the expanse of his torso, shamelessly ogling the tight muscles of his stomach.

"Elena…" Damon whispered softly as she slid her hand down his chest, running her fingers over his abs and enjoying the way that his muscles flexed under her touch. She licked her lips as her hand slid over the obvious bulge in his pants, slowly tracing the outline of his hard member with the tip of her fingers.

"Throw me back in your bed and never let me leave, Damon…" Elena whispered as she held his gaze, using his words against him and making him control falter even more. Raw lust was raging through him and in an instant, Damon crashed his mouth against Elena's and she responded to his hungry kiss with equal passion and abandon.

Her arms went around his neck, her fingers threading in his dark locks and pulling him closer. Damon felt her need in her every move and his hands went too her hips, bringing her as close as they possibly could be. He had lost every bit of his restraint as he lifted her from the floor, his hands cupping the delicious curve of her backside and Elena wrapped her legs around him.

Damon moved them slowly towards the bed as Elena moaned into his mouth, pressing her body tightly into his as he nipped at her swollen lips. Her lower body grinding into his made him groan, her fingers tugging at his hair harder as he grasped her ass tighter.

Damn! Elena sure had her wanton ways of making him lose his mind as she kissed him and rolled her hips against his. He pulled away from her as he lowered her gently onto the mattress, taking a moment to marvel at her beauty. Elena's eyes were darkened by desire and need as she sat up slightly, swiftly ridding herself of her top.

Damon's heated gaze roamed her torso, a smirk playing at his lips as he saw the sexy lacy nude bra she had on. Her eyes met his as she smiled, silently inviting him to join her. He complied, feeling desire burn deep within him as Elena reached for him and brought him on top of her as their lips met in a languid kiss.

His fingers slid down her sides, reaching Elena's jeans and swiftly unbuttoning and unzipping them as Elena raised her hips for him to pull her jeans all the way off of her faster. Damon discarded her pants along with his and he looked up, seeing Elena watching his movements as she admired the ripple of his muscles. He stared back at her for a moment, smirking as he pulled down his boxers, too and heard Elena's breath hitch in her throat.

Using his speed, he pounced on her, making a giggle resonate through the room as Damon began placing soft, feather-like kisses all over the exposed skin of her upper body. Elena's giggles turned into moans as he darted his tongue to tease the swell of her breast while his hand slipped behind her to unclasp her bra. Her fingers pulled at his hair, bringing Damon's mouth back to hers.

Their kiss was slow and sensual, her tongue running over his lower lip as his hands started kneading her breasts. Damon nipped at her tongue playfully as he pulled back to look at her, contemplating saying something, but he saw the look in her eyes that made him genuinely smile. He knew that they were beyond words and that there was nothing that had ever felt this right for him. Elena was a vision, her chestnut hair spread on his pillow as she bit her lip and looked at him through hooded eyes. Her skin was so soft and Damon wanted to explore every inch of her.

"Damon…" His name falling from her sinful lips made his cock twitch, but a part of him wanted to take his time exploring her body…that this could be the last time he'd be able to have her like this.

Maddeningly slow, he dragged his lips from her mouth over her jaw line and nipped at her earlobe as she let out a low moan. Her hands were holding onto him, but she didn't pull him up as he began trailing kisses down the side of her delicate neck. Damon tasted her skin, his tongue darting out to trace her pulsing vein, the intoxicating aroma of her blood tempting him as he nipped playfully at her collarbone. Elena gasped as his blunt teeth closed over her soft skin, but there was no pain, only pleasure that invaded every part of her body.

Elena felt her skin burn under Damon's lips, the pleasurable torture of his soft kisses making her breath come out in short gasps as he continued to kiss down her chest. As he reached her breasts, his tongue flicked over one pebbled nipple and placed hot open mouthed kisses all over her breasts.

The sexy sounds that escaped Elena's lips were only making his need to please her and taste her even hotter. Damon's lips traveled down her stomach, looking up at Elena as he dipped his tongue into her belly button and smirked as he made her gasp. Her brown eyes locked on his ice blue eyes as he hooked his fingers in the offending lace of her panties and pulled on the sides effectively ripping them and tossing them aside. Elena's eyes widened slightly which made him feel smug as he spread her thighs apart slowly.

Elena couldn't keep her eyes off of Damon. The image of him staring back lustfully at her from between her legs was so erotic that her arousal spiked and she had a hard time not flipping them over to stop the torture and finally feel him inside of her.

The anticipation was making Elena writhe, Damon's lips hovering over the expanse of her stomach, traveling to her sides, his breath tickling her. He sucked gently on her warmed flesh as his teeth scrapes lightly on the skin above her hipbone, his tongue teasing her as Damon's talented mouth dipped lower.

The excruciating ache that flared deep in her core was licking at her insides as Damon's lips slid down the tender skin of her inner thigh. Her hands were gripping the silk sheets, desperately clutching them as Damon's kisses grew closer and closer to her dripping sex.

Damon smirked as he continued his sweet, torturous exploration, sucking on her heated skin from the inside of her knee up to the innermost spot of her thigh and then slowly started back at her other leg. She moaned loudly as his lips finally reached their destination, his mouth hovering just over her trembling core. His hot breath hit her overly sensitive flesh and Elena slid one of her hands to hold onto him, her fingers greedily fisting his messy hair as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

His hunger for her went far beyond his sudden lust for the delicious blood that pumped through her veins. Damon wanted to inhale her, to commit to memory every little noise that she made, every move that her body made in response to his touch. He was dying to taste the sweet flavor of her desire, to make her writhe under the skillful movements of his tongue as he'd lap at her cunt relentlessly.

He had wanted to taste her again since their first night. Remembering the taste that had flooded his mouth made him lick his lips, the need to please his mate taking over him. Elena had fallen apart around his tongue and the image of her flushed and pleasure contorted face had been imprinted in his brain.

Shaking his head, Damon focused back on the present moment as he smirked up at Elena as he dragged her legs further apart, leaving her completely open before him. Elena shuddered at the vulnerability of her position, but didn't protest as she felt Damon's tongue finally sliding over the delicate flesh of her clit. Her muscles tightened in anticipation, but Damon was seemingly intent on making her spontaneously combust with all that sexual frustration.

"God, I never would have figured you for a tease, Damon!" Elena groaned as she saw Damon's lips curl into a devious smirk as he pulled back a little.

"Figured wrong, Elena…" Damon chuckled darkly as he felt Elena's fingers tug at his hair harder, trying to get him closer to her.

Elena's whole body was tight and tensioned and Damon took his time as he watched her intently, his eyes darkened with lust and his gaze so hot that it felt like it burned through her skin.

Damon saw the look of pure need in her brown eyes as her fingers tugged on his hair again and she raised her hips slightly as she urged him on. His tongue was on her core again, running from her opening all the way up to her swollen, throbbing clit. Elena moaned loudly as he continued teasing her with his tongue, playing without touching her where she wanted him the most.

Elena stifled a scream as Damon's tongue slid over her core faster and faster, leaving wet trails of fire on her core, making her body tremble and pulse under his skilled mouth. Her other hand came down to hold onto him and, as she twisted her fingers through Damon's locks, he moaned against her flesh, sending shock waves throughout her body.

He was gone as soon as she started moaning louder and tugging harder, pulling him against her sex. The harder she pulled, the faster his mouth worked on her, his slick tongue circling her clit and tapping it and suckling at her heated flesh as she felt herself become slicker with need. Knowing that it wouldn't take much more for Elena to fall apart, Damon slid his tongue all the way inside of her and her eyes popped open and a gasp leaves her lips in surprise and utter pleasure.

"Damon!" She yelled as she felt him doing that again, making her groan because it felt amazing, rough and soft all at once and it's unbearably pleasurable.

"Just relax, Lena…there's nothing wrong with anything that feels good to you"

Elena bucked her hips as she felt her body tighten as agonizingly hot sensations swept over her body as Damon brought her closer to the edge. His hands were on her hips, lifting her lower body off of the bed and holding her to him and moaning as she felt her legs shake from the pleasure.

"Ah! Damon…" She screamed his name as her orgasm ripped through her body with such force that her eyes rolled in the back of her head and stars exploded behind her eyelids. Damon held onto her, running his tongue soothingly over her clit, prolonging her pleasure and smirked as he dragged hit teeth over her clit before sucking hard on the bundle of nerves making a second orgasm take over her body with a painful force.

Elena yelled out helplessly as she tried to stop from shaking, but the intensity of her climax had her vision blurry and her body buzzing. It was as if every nerve ending in her body was tied to the one spot where Damon's tongue touched her and it was simply mind-blowing.

Damon had watched her intently, enjoying her screams and moans as she writhed under his mouth. Seeing her like that, in the throes of passion was enough to make him want to never leave this bed just as he'd told her.

Slowly, Damon pulled back from her core and climbed up her body as Elena still trembled from the aftershocks of her orgasms. His blue eyes bored into hers as they both tried to catch their breaths. Elena groaned, taking in the sinful sight of Damon's wet lips and pulling him down for a searing kiss. Tasting herself on Damon's tongue had to be the most arousing thing ever and hearing the sexy sound that came from Damon's lips was making her hot all over again.

Her lips attacked his, her tongue slipping sensuously into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer still. Damon practically growled as he felt Elena's hips roll over his aching erection and he nipped at her bottom lip, tugging at it playfully as their gazes met.

"I need you now, Elena…" He whispered huskily as he felt Elena's hands roam the broad muscles of his back, going lower and lower until she greedily cupped his firm ass. Damon hissed slightly as Elena pulled him closer and she pressed her body against his in the most intimate way.

"Then take me…" Elena pleaded as she crushed her mouth to his, rubbing against him as her hardened nipples brushed against his chest deliciously.

Damon took hold of her, doing a slow roll of his hips so that his rock hard member slipped over her clit, stroking her in a way that made her bit her lip in order to keep from screaming.

"Please!" Elena was not above begging and before she realized what he wanted to do, he changed the angle of his hips, pushing his cock slowly into her, making her gasp. Damon took his time, watching her as he filled her to the hilt and she cried out as he finally buried himself into her aching heat.

Her inner walls felt like velvet clasping around his member, enveloping him in her warmth as he went as deep as possible. Damon smirked as Elena rolled her hips, urging him to move as her head fell back against the pillow. He groaned and threaded his fingers in her hair as he started moving in and out of her at a steady pace that had them both moaning. His thrusts were deep and slow and the whole worlds seemed to fade away.

The next few minutes or hours had made them lose track of time as the connection between them grew even stronger. Damon pulled her head to the side as he pushed deeper into her, leaning down so that his teeth were nipping at the soft skin of her neck ever so often as they'd slowed their frantic pace.

Elena moaned louder and her nails raked over Damon's shoulders as he quickened his pace and began to ride her body with more passion than she had ever experienced. She had wrapped her long legs around his torso and was trying to meet his movements, feeling the need to be as close as physically possible to him. Over the past few days Elena had realized that the feeling of him inside of her had become a need rather than a fantasy.

As she opened her eyes, she found Damon staring at her, his entrancing blue eyes boring into hers as he pressed his forehead to hers and ground his hips against hers.

"Harder" She begged him, her voice low and breathy.

Damon gritted his teeth, pushing harder into her as he felt her legs tighten their grip on him and he grabbed both her hands, intertwining their fingers as he brought them above her head. He used the leverage to pull himself even harder and deeper inside her, his thrusts becoming faster and making Elena moan loudly. Every movement of his body made pleasure course through her and the position they were in didn't allow her to move that much, but Damon was completely satisfying her.

"More…" She whispered against his lips as she pressed herself even tighter against him, using her legs to pull him closer with every slam of his hips.

Damon complied as he began slamming into her harder, making Elena cry out as a wave of pure pleasure coursed through her. He moaned as he moved against her body faster and his lips found hers, lingering there for a moment and kissing her hotly before he leaned his face into her neck.

He felt the intoxicating flavor of her blood hit him and, as Elena leaned into his neck, too, he felt her teeth scrape over his jugular. Emotions were running high and he probably shouldn't have encouraged another round of blood-sharing between them, but it was pretty obvious that he couldn't stop her or himself from taking what they both wanted.

His fangs sank into her delicate skin first and Elena let out a loud cry of pleasure before she copied his move and greedily drank him in. The movements of their lower bodies had slowed down, but the feeling of sharing blood was euphoric. All too soon, Damon pulled back, breathless as Elena did the same reluctantly and they stared into each other's eyes as they realized that it all became too real, too good.

"God I love you, Damon!" Elena's breathy confession had taken Damon aback and his chest had tightened as her words sank in. Clearly unsure if it had only slipped from her lips accidentally or not, Damon dropped his head next to hers, twisting his hips slightly and making Elena gasp. He slammed into her again, his cock dragging over her G-spot as Elena felt a rush of sensations take over her.

"Let go, Elena… scream" He whispered in her ear, his teeth closing over her earlobe as he moved his body harder and faster against hers. She could feel the pressure inside of her build up to an unbearable level and she knew she was about to lose her mind.

"Damon…" Her eyes were tightly shut and her hands were squeezing his painfully tight as she felt him move that much harder and pushing deeper into her.

"Louder" Damon demanded as he pressed her hands down onto the pillow harder, pulling himself so that he could slam into her harder. He watched as her face contorted in pleasure and he was lost.

He groaned, droving into her as hard as he could, making Elena yell out as she felt her orgasm tear through her, her inner muscles pulsing painfully around him. He climaxed along with her, the rush of his orgasm ripping through him as he yelled her name. Her body was so tightly wrapped around his that they didn't know where one ended and the other one began.

Elena's whole body was humming with satisfaction as they rode out their highs and finally they slowed their movements. Damon released Elena's hands, bracing himself as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, keeping him there. He lowered himself on her and rested his head on her shoulder as they tried to regulate their breathings. Elena felt a soft kiss upon her shoulder as she tangled her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp and making him practically purr.

Their problems were long since forgotten, but they had both desperately needed that escape from reality. At least until Elena's phone rang, making them both groan as they knew they had to face reality and it wasn't something either of them was particularly looking forward to doing.

Elena looked at Damon uncertain, but she picked up her phone and saw that it was Bonnie, telling her that she and Shane had taken Jeremy to the lake house. She had been scared for her brother and this whole ordeal with him being a hunter had affected her.

"It's Bonnie…I have to meet her. She's teaching Jeremy how _not_ to kill me…" Elena told Damon as he stood in bed watching her naked body as she moved towards her bag, pulling out some clothes.

"Wanna come?" Elena smiled back at Damon and he knew that there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her. She had to have felt bad that her brother had tried to kill her and now he wouldn't let her go alone. Damon wouldn't admit it, but he liked the kid and didn't want to have to see Elena go through this alone.

"Sure…" He smiled at her genuinely as he stood up and placed a small kiss on her forehead, knowing that their situation was more than complicated, but that they would manage.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I really did love writing it because all of these scenes actually deserved a continuation like this...Please REVIEW and let me know if I should write about all of the scenes in 4x09…**

**Thanks for reading! You are awesome!  
xo Rose**


	7. Broken promises and decisions

**Hello darlings! I'm glad you all seem to like this story so far and I absolutely loved reading all of your amazing reviews! **

**Thanks so much for the support and I hope you'll like this even though I think I'm gonna go a bit off canon from now…well I already did, but I just couldn't help adding that smut scene where I think it belonged in the show…**

**Okay…so here you have it! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but after watching the last few episodes I didn't know where to take this story and I had a hard time coming up with ideas for happy Delena moments. This one shall be a bit of a filler, just to set some things straight and maybe there are a few scenes that I thought needed to be addressed in Damon's POV!**

**Chapter 7: Broken promises and decisions**

The day had started off great, incredibly great actually and I should've known that it was all too good to last. As Elena and I had arrived at her lake house, I found out that Dr. Shady Pants had been invited to our small gathering to help. Of course I was more than against the idea, but whoever listens to me?

There was a tense atmosphere as we had waited for Jeremy to invite Elena into the house and he surely didn't make it a warm welcome for Elena. He had tried to stake her the moment she was next to him, which, obviously, made me seriously doubt the decision to even have Elena near him.

Sure, he was her baby brother and she loved him and all that fluffy stuff, but he was not himself right now and I really didn't want to know how Elena felt about all that. Her feelings were already all over the place with her heightened vampire emotions and all and she didn't need any more drama and angst in her very complicated life.

Things had gone from bad to worse when my baby bro decided to check in on me. I told him that I would break up with Elena, that I would let her go and, instead I simply got her in my bed again and fucked her senseless. And when he asked me how it had gone, I just played it coy and told him that it hadn't gone well…

That stupid phone call had made the guilt spread through my like wildfire but I couldn't say that I regretted it.

Elena had really put all her faith into Bonnie and Shane's idea of reprogramming Jeremy's mind which turned out totally wrong. Elena had been crushed by the outcome of their first session and now here she was, sitting down on the wooden dock.

I didn't know exactly what to do to cheer her up, but at least I could try to distract her even for a bit. So I grabbed a bottle of booze and headed towards her, already thinking that I have no idea how to actually make her feel better. It's not like I had that much experience at comforting people especially when it came to brother problems, but I knew I needed to give it a shot…for her.

"You're not allowed to feel this sorry for yourself unless you're sitting on a barstool. Fortunately…I travel with the bar." I smirked at her as I stood down next to her, handing her the bottle of strong alcohol. It seemed like my charm hadn't actually worked on her because Elena was still looking down and she didn't even take the bottle.

"It didn't work…" She started, looking out onto the water as I assumed she kept replaying Jeremy's words in her mind. It had to have been really hurtful and Elena didn't deserve that. I knew that she had always been a great big sister and had taken care of Jeremy…even making tough decisions to keep him safe.

In a way she and I were so similar, both playing the older sibling role and taking decisions that were difficult in order to keep the younger brother safe. I had been always looking out for Stefan even when he thought I was halfway around the world. And Elena was the same, looking out for little Gilbert even now that he had a killer instinct.

I tried to comfort her, telling her that we'll find another way and that we were not going to give up until we'd solve the problem because I really believed that. She simply smiled and leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close, afraid that all of this will end soon.

She was still sired to me and I didn't know if I could live with that. Especially now that Stefan had practically ordered me to let her go, I was constantly wondering if all of this was real. And Elena was constantly making it more difficult to stay away.

At least for now I decided to push those thoughts out of my mind and focus on the task at hand: find a solution to Jeremy's problem. Seemingly that was not so hard to manage and the witch and her meditating professor had figured out that little Gilbert could take a detour on his killer instinct if he attached his warm and fuzzy feelings to Elena. Well…'surprisingly' that hadn't actually worked and Elena kept sulking around.

"You know…maybe you can find someone else to attach you warm and fuzzy feelings to." I told them, knowing perfectly well that I was referring to Bonnie and apparently I wasn't that specific so…

"Gee…I wonder who _that _could be" I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly and made it more than obvious that I was talking about Bonnie. Jeremy had this grin on his face as he and the other two promised to get to work on that connection right away. I simply went out to Elena.

Seeing her like that made me want to try to comfort her, but I found her on the dock with the shady professor so I just had to go all menacing again. I wanted to know what this guy really wanted and why he was acting so mysterious. I might've gone overboard just a little bit by threatening him with an old axe, but hey…it made him talk…

He told me and Elena that he knew where the cure was because he had been there, he told us the story about this Silas immortal guy who supposedly was the most powerful being on the earth and he was buried with the cure. Shane even pulled out a nice little rock to convince us that it was some kind of key to the cure and that the hunter's mark was a map and a witch would need to figure out a spell from the marks.

It was now the third time that I've threatened to kill him as he so kindly pointed out and he claimed that the knowledge of the location of the cure was his only leverage. And to be perfectly honest…it really was. I didn't like this Shane guy, not one bit and I still thought he was the one responsible for the fire at the Young farm.

Of course, Elena had to be more trusting than ever and, not having an alternative I had to let the poor professor live. For now. At least he seemed useful with the witch's magic. Bonnie had actually managed to help Jeremy control his urges to kill Elena and finally she could go hug her little brother.

The reunion was touching and I had to admit that there was something about watching that that made me feel sad because I knew that Stefan and I didn't really have what the Gilberts had. Not anymore.

That brought back memories from when we were kids and when there was no vampire drama and no Katherine. I always loved my little brother and I looked out for him, taking care of him after our mother died even though I was suffering from her loss, too. I stood up to father because I couldn't stand seeing Stefan hurt and I always took the blame for every stupid thing he did, which led to me being beaten by Giuseppe.

Stefan was little and I didn't want him to know what it was to have your own father despise you. Even as we grew up, I was the one that went to war being forced by father, while Stefan was the perfect daddy's boy and got to handle business back home. Still, I wasn't jealous at Stefan and I'd do it all over again for him because he is my little brother.

Yeah…the melancholy took over me as I stood outside, a glass of bourbon in hand and I watched as Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie were rummaging through a big box filled with old Christmas decorations and memories. I liked seeing Elena like this…smiling and talking about better times, when her parents were alive and when there was no vampire drama.

Now, if she wanted a normal, human life, we'd have to get her the cure. I couldn't say that I wanted her to turn back, but I knew that it was for the best and that she never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. I wondered what would happen once she'd take the cure and go back to her old life…with the sire bond broken. Would she still be with me? Or would she hate me even more for taking advantage of her…and not only once, but three times now…

I couldn't help but think about that even though she had told me in the morning that she wanted this, I just couldn't stop thinking about what Stefan said. I promised him I'd let her go and still, she was here with me and I was the coward that couldn't do the right thing.

I really did try to let her go, I just didn't want to. I wanted to be selfish for once and simply make her happy because she seemed happy with me, like that. But I probably let thing go too far and I was the only one to blame for that and so I should do the right thing even if it meant losing the woman I love.

I kept watching her as she looked up at me and motioned for me to go inside and join them, but I knew that once I'd have to talk to her I'd have to set her free.

I saw as she snatched a piece of old mistletoe and stood up, walking over towards me. I wished I had more time to watch her before I'd have to talk to her, but this was the opportunity and I needed to do it. I couldn't feel guilty about it anymore and I knew I was being unfair to her and selfish and it had to stop.

Her bright smile would be forever etched onto my brain as she finally stepped out and stopped right next to me. I had to take a deep breath and mentally brace myself for the inevitable separation.

"With all the drama you're missing the actual fun part…" Elena smiled, holding the mistletoe over our heads as she looked at me, her sweet expression making me smile a bit, knowing that I have missed touching her, but that I couldn't do that anymore.

"Elena…we can't. I can't…" Her smile faltered and I shook my head, looking down, not being able to see the disappointment that invaded her beautiful features. The conflicting emotions within me were driving me insane already.

"Damon, you can't keep telling me that this isn't real. I know how I feel and that you feel it too so stop fighting it!" Elena went on, her tone turning her demand into a plea and I didn't know what I was supposed to do now so I decided to deflect. I was good at that, avoiding the problem at hand as I looked back to where Bonnie was with Jeremy and pictured her back there, smiling.

"It's good to see you like that…all normal with your brother. I want that again for you. Christmas was always mine and Stefan's favourite holiday when we were kids. Not that I've celebrated it since. Kinda miss that..." I admitted, knowing that at least I was still honest with her and I could share these kind of things with her and that even though I wanted that for her, I still liked her just like this, too. I didn't really care that she was a vampire or a human, but the stupid sire bond ruined it all.

I would've loved to take her to feed like we did back at the frat party. Still, it would've been good to know for sure that she had enjoyed that and it wasn't all because she wanted to make me happy. And after witnessing how literal and strong the bond was with Charlotte, I couldn't _not_ think about what it meant for me and Elena.

"You're thinking about how upset he'll be when he finds out that you and I are together." Elena concluded and I knew that it was wrong for me to have my heart accelerate when she said that we are 'together'.

"I've been lying to him all day!" I managed to get out, feeling the guilt nagging at me again. I was lying to Stefan and I simply didn't want us to be hiding behind his back. He deserved to at least know what a coward I was. And Elena making up excuses for my selfish behaviour wasn't helping.

"No, you were helping me with Jeremy." She stated boldly and I love her even more for standing up to me even now at least a bit...

"Point is not _what_ I was doing; point is that I'm here with you. I was supposed to invoke the sire bond, Elena...send you away. I was supposed to do the right thing by my brother..." I continued, knowing that this was finally it. I had to do it and I had to do it now because I couldn't afford to change my mind about it.

"Which is what I'm gonna do right now..." I concluded, seeing that confusion was clouding her eyes and she looked at me questioningly.

"You're gonna go home..." I started, seeing that her eyes had widened in pure shock and it was really hard to continue, but I had to.

"What?! NO! Damon..." She looked into my eyes fearfully, her hands coming to grab my leather jacket as she pleaded with me.

"I'm going to stay here with Jeremy. I'm going to help him complete the mark. I'll teach him how to hunt. I'll protect him and we'll kill vampires without you."

"Damon, please!" Elena cried and I felt my heart cripple at her broken voice. I tried really hard to convince myself that she was pleading with me only because she wanted to take care of her brother, but the look in her chocolate eyes made my resolve crumble.

"I'm setting you free, Elena..." I didn't know if I could continue with the little speech that I had ready in my head. The utter despair that was written all across her features and disappointment made me reconsider, but it was already done and I couldn't play with her like that. It was for the best...especially with Jeremy having control issues I knew I wouldn't want Elena to be near him like that.

"Don't do this, Damon...I thought we already settled things. I love you damn it!" Elena practically yelled at me and I could feel the wetness gathering in my eyes. This morning I thought that even with all the sire bond drama we'll manage somehow, but now with the whole hunter ordeal I really didn't want to put her in danger.

"Elena..." I whispered, not being able to utter anything else as I let her words sink in. She had told me she loved me this morning when we were in bed, but I decided to blame it on the fact that we were having sex at the moment, but now there was no denying that she had said the words.

"No! Don't fucking do that! I trusted you not to use the sire bond against me and now you want to force me to leave you! I'm not going to accept that, Damon!" Elena continued, the fire in her eyes burning hotter than ever as she lashed out. I knew that what she was saying was right and I wasn't even thinking that I was betraying her trust by using the sire bond against her will.

I couldn't care less about the promise I made to Stefan. The promise I made to Elena was definitely more important and I had broken that and I felt completely stupid for not thinking that Elena would feel like that.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered brokenly, at a loss for words as I saw a tear slid down Elena's cheek and I reached out to wipe it away with my thumb. She let me do that and looked up at me again, seeing that I had come to my senses.

"We'll get through this, Damon...together. Just stop sending me away because I won't leave you!" Elena's soft voice and loving words made me crack a smile as I took her hands in mine, intertwining our fingers as I brought them to my lips and gently kissed her knuckles.

"I love you, Elena...I promised I wouldn't leave you and I won't." I concluded, seeing that her smile had returned and the glimmer of hope in her eyes shined brighter than ever before. She was happy and that was enough for me for now.

I leaned closer, closing the distance between our lips as I'd wanted to do since this morning and I kissed her softly. I could feel her smile against my lips as she slid her tongue past my lips devilishly. She was always so unpredictable and I loved that about her because one second she was perfectly innocent and all sweet and the next she was pulling me closer, biting my tongue and kissing me urgently.

The thing was that she hadn't really changed since becoming a vampire, it had only amplified and taken her emotions to a whole other level, and she was funnier, sure and more demanding and seemingly kinkier, fuck yes! But she would still kick my ass if I'd try to screw things up just like I was about to do now.

It was really hot to see her like that and I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, holding her as close as possible. The day had gone by so incredibly slow and I hadn't been able to touch her like this so now I was making up for it.

We were both too caught up in the intimate moment to notice that Jeremy and Bonnie were shaking their heads and chuckling as they witnessed our fight and our kiss make up. If we hadn't heard Jeremy clear his throat dramatically, then we would've probably given them a free show...that would've truly been awkward.

"Come on inside..." Elena smiled as she pulled back, taking my hand and dragging me into the house. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I knew for sure that there was nothing I would do to send Elena away again.

"Let's enjoy a nice Christmas themed night!" Elena said excitedly and I chuckled at her, knowing that she had actually been paying attention at what I told her about Christmas and how I haven't celebrated it in a while.

"Alright, but I'm cooking!" I called out as Elena playfully punched me in the arm and now with her vampire strength it actually hurt a bit. But knowing that Elena was not that much of a cook I had to step up and take care of the food at least not to poison poor Jeremy.

"Fine, mister vampire master chef..." Elena stuck her tongue out at me like a child and I laughed at that, placing a quick kiss on her temple as I headed towards the kitchen. Maybe things were complicated, but I was even more certain that we'd manage.

**So…what do you think? **

**And I was wondering if you wanted the smut that is to come…(soon but I don't know how soon) to be written in Damon's POV or a general POV…:D I'd also like to know your ideas about where could they have sex next because I don't know how being in such close quarters with her brother would make her feel. **

**Anyhow...thanks for reading and feel compelled to leave a review!**

**xo Rose**


End file.
